


爱杀

by miyawx



Category: Prince of Tennis (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 6,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyawx/pseuds/miyawx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>爱杀，爱而不得而杀之，或者由爱生杀。都是在得不到所爱极度绝望下的剑走偏锋。<br/>这文的主cp，也是表cp，是德越<br/>隐cp是南越，南次郎和龙马非父子设定</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 米娜桑，我提前回来啦，新年继续更文哦(*^__^*)

东京市中心一栋二十层高的写字楼上有人要跳楼，因为地处繁华，很快引来了媒体围观，为了塑造东京警官行事果断威猛勇敢的良好形象，营救的事情便落在了八竿子打不着的重案组头上。德川和也面无表情地接下案子，内心却觉得无聊，他对想要放弃自己生命的人没有半分好感，在听到那人要跳楼的理由后，全组的人都不淡定了，以自己的生命相要挟，竟然只是为了逼自己的偶像越前龙马见他一面。一看众人的表情，德川就知道他们不想出警。德川也不想去，那栋楼的设计图到手，二十层的楼顶，只有一条通道，那人手上还拿着枪，他自己不想活，也不让救他的人活。  
“要不，我们就让越前龙马见他一面？”警察甲提议道，立刻就有乙嗤之以鼻：“他那样的大明星，谁请得动。”  
德川在心里默默同意，越前龙马名 声不大好，甩大牌摆脸色，谈不上原则的问题，但是被洗脑洗多了，路人没好感。德川没想到的是，越前龙马真的来了，而且看上去像是从剧组匆匆赶来的，因为身 上的戏服都没来得及换，一身深绿军装，站在洒满阳光的窗口，年轻干净身姿挺拔，让德川想到春天原野上沐浴着阳光的朝气蓬勃的小树。  
他听到声音转过头来，浅色的眼眸里流转着点点碎金，那不是传说魅惑人心的琥珀双眸，只有一望无际的纯净。

 

在那样的纯净中，德川有了短暂的恍惚，当他看到越前皱起秀气的眉毛的时候，他才恍然觉醒，恢复了重案组组长一贯的沉着冷静。  
“情况你都已经知道了吧，我会亲自护送你上去，所以你不用担心——”  
“我拒绝。”干脆的声音让德川一愣:“什么？”  
“我说了我拒绝。”  
德川想到那些传言，越前龙马的脾气极其古怪，丝毫不会顾及他人的感受。德川有些生气，语气便更加生硬。  
“当事人的精神接近崩溃，而且他手上有枪，我的人没有办法——”  
“这不关我的事吧。”再一次被人打断，德川开始不耐烦，然而眼前的人是大牌，他强耐性子：“只要你去见他，事情就能顺利解决。”  
“你的事解决了，我的事呢。”越前表情十分冷淡，但是德川却能从那张精致如同面具的脸孔上读出嘲讽的意味。  
“他想见我，于是威胁自杀，我就要去见他，如果他想亲我想上我呢？如果其他人也想见我，那是不是都要跳个楼？”  
德川一时竟被问得哑口无言，他对这件事很不上心，因此想法也很简单，他想见，让他见上一面就够了，却没考虑可能引发的更大的麻烦。

“我听说你们是全东京，乃至全日本最优秀的队伍，竟然救不了一个要跳楼的人？还是说这实在是太简单的案子，连接手也懒得？”  
周围响起一片嘘声，越前的话简直将整个重案组的脸皮都扒了下来，正中心思，德川一时也觉得挂不住，冷冷道：“那就不劳你费心了。”转身欲走，却又停下了脚步，这一次他的表情变得温和，简直是冰雪消融，吓掉一堆的下巴。  
“一起去吧，在现场等着，会比在这里等着舒服。”  
“诶？”  
“这么急匆匆赶过来，心里明明就很担心，不是吗？”  
越前眨了眨眼睛，继而嘴角轻弯，露出一个小小的笑，脸颊染上淡淡的樱花似的粉，显得异常无辜天真，德川呼吸一窒，随即淡淡道：“我们走吧。”


	2. 第二章

越前龙马拒 绝救助粉丝的消息传开，网络一阵哗然，辩解的声音在铺天盖地的指责声中显得那样微弱，看着他的支持率直线下降，德川心里有些过意不去，但是越前本人不说明，他也不愿意多事。只会在看到那些不堪入目的辱骂后，默默在心底里说上一句“白痴”。好在娱乐圈从来不缺热闹，民众们的视线被其他新闻转移，热度冷却后开始出现理智的分析，甚至有人准确猜测出越前当时的顾虑。加上越前的新剧出来，奇妙的剧情，突破天际的颜值，短短几集便起到了力挽狂澜的作用。  
德川也开始关注越前龙马的作品，但也仅于此了，他和大明星的生活再无交际。炎热的夏季过去，犯罪率明显下降，如此下去，今年的奖金一定不少，同科室的入江已经笑嘻嘻地计划着去中国旅行，东京郊外却发生了一件骇人听闻的惨案：居住于枫叶山下的农户一家四口，被人残杀，挖去了心脏。  
当地警官勘察了近半个月却毫无所获，三天前正式将案件移交到重案组手上。那罪犯简直胆大包天，作案工具作案手法一目了然，但是现场却找不到任何与罪犯有关的线索。那家子也老实本分，他们的朋友邻居都想象不出有谁会对这样子的一家人下手。  
上 头下了命令，重案组必须在一个星期内查破这起案件，是此，深夜德川还带着队在枫叶山附近搜寻线索。枫叶山是座小山，半个月地毯式的搜索已经把这座山翻了个遍了，重复搜索似乎没什么意义，德川的命令让在场的很多搜查官都感觉厌烦，德川对抱怨声充耳不闻，牵着猎犬绕道背阳面，站在岩石向下看去，山脚环绕着一条山溪，在 月光的照射下散发着幽弱的银光，犹如一条银色的丝带。丝带正中灯光点点，犹如钻石点缀其上。  
“那是什么地方。”  
“那个是案发前就驻扎在此地拍摄的一个剧组。”当地警官解释道：“我们已经搜查过了，没有任何问题。”  
“没有任何问题？”德川冷冷看了那警官一眼，转身唤来警察甲，两人直奔剧组而去。

德川没想到会在这样的情况下再次遇到越前。剧组正在拍摄，助理在他们表明身份后，即使不愿意也不得不引他们入内，刚进去就听到一阵掌声，然后是一个兴奋的声音大喊：“这一段拍得太好了，龙马君！”德川下意识朝那边看去，越前正从水里起来，一身白衣，恍惚间有如出水的妖精。德川正要看个仔细，几个助理拿着厚毯子围了过去，拥着他闹哄哄地走到三台取暖器中间，有人送来热姜水，又有人开了吹风机给他吹湿头发。  
小助理正要趁机向导演汇报，却听到导演和监制同时大叫：“这太可惜了！”  
“是啊难得拍这么好。”  
“导演……”小助理试图唤起导演的注意，德川拦住了他，示意不着急。  
“后期想想办法？”胖胖的导演似乎不甘心，监制也很无奈：  
“替身的脸太明显，没有办法处理啊，而且这一段戏要减掉实在太可惜了。”  
“只能重拍了？”  
“只能这样了……”两人一齐看向被众人簇拥着的越前。越前的头发还没干，贴在脸上，像一只落水的小狗。越前在众人的注视中耸了耸肩：“我无所谓，再拍一遍就好了。”

 

这一段是越前饰演的男主角与女主闹矛盾后，女主跳入深水，男主在水中跟他告白的戏码，用小甲的话说，这就是两蛇精病。德川只看着越前被冻得惨白这么久都没能恢复的嘴唇，想这水有多冷。  
越前那边收拾好，换上了新的白衬衫，正要重新拍摄，饰演女主的演员不干了，大概是导演对这段戏和替身表演功力不加掩饰的赞扬刺激到了她，她要求亲自上场。众人面面相觑，剧组的气氛一下子变得很奇怪。  
“老天，那是凌奈！”警官甲低声惊呼。  
“谁。”  
“你居然不知道她，她可是最受欢迎的组合的领唱，boss你太落伍了吧。”  
领唱……也就是没演技。德川看向越前，果不其然，越前秀气的眉毛微微拧起，但出乎意料的是，他居然点头道：“这水很冷，你不介意的话，我没问题。”

看来网上的传言真的不能相信。  
德川不动声色地看着，凌奈先在助理的帮助下走到河水中央，那水比德川想象得要深，没到凌奈的胸口的位置。凌奈准备好，越前在河边略微活动了一下，纵身跃入河水，然而他一落水，凌奈就尖叫起来：“好冷，我受不了了！”  
“卡！”导演气急败坏地喊停，一大帮人连忙围过去拉越前上岸。越前再次变成了落汤鸡，围着厚毯子匆匆回来。这一次，他的视线与德川对上，眼睛微微睁大，德川知道他认出了自己。  
“你——”他来不及说话，就被带到取暖器边。德川犹豫了一会儿，没有跟上去，他知道此刻让越前换掉湿衣服，保持温暖是首要。  
一群人折腾好一会儿，总算是把两位主演安顿好了，这戏要怎么拍，所有人都看着导演。  
“还是你上。”导演指着替身的小姑娘。凌奈站了起来：“让我再试一遍，导演。我刚才准备不足，这一次不会再这样了，让我再试一次。”导演没有立即答话，他迟疑着将目光投向越前。越前若无其事地扔掉厚毛毯，站在镜子前整理了一下未干的头发。  
“开始吧。”

因为凌奈的戏份不用露出下半身，导演让她穿上了长筒的塑胶鞋防水保暖，小姑娘看来也有一分冲劲，这一次硬是咬着牙背完了台词。但是德川知道这一次还是失败， 因为越前太出色了，他在水里起伏，优雅得如同一尾银鱼。他抓住凌奈的肩膀的时候，所有人都不禁屏息，他大声说爱的时候，所有人都被他的痛苦疯狂不顾一切感染。对手戏，一个太强悍，平衡就被打破了。  
导演和监制在看录像，德川走到了越前的面前。越前恰好抬起头，琥珀双眸倒映着月光，颗颗水珠顺着他的脸颊滑落，沿着修长纤细的脖颈没入白色的衬衫之中。德川不自觉得喉咙一紧，故作镇定道：“好久不见。”  
“好久不见。”越前的声音有些哆嗦，那水太冷了，即使裹着毛毯他也在不住颤抖。  
“你怎么在这儿。”越前眼神里没有好奇，他只是平常地问候，但德川还是仔细地回答了，越前的助理几乎当场尖叫：“这太可怕了，真的把心脏挖走了吗？”  
“还有肾。”德川面无表情地道。越前皱起眉头：“几天前有人来查过，我们一直待在剧组里面，没有太关注这件事，你来这里，是怀疑凶手在我们之中吗？”  
“只是例行检查。”德川冷静的话语安抚了那三个恐慌的助理，他看了眼越前，道：“尽管如此，你要多小心。”  
越前笑了起来：“不是有你在嘛，全日本最优秀的德川警部，你会保护我们的吧。”越前的尾音上扬，几分俏皮，又有些诱惑，加上他裹着大毛毯缩成一团可怜兮兮的模样，让人瞬间保护欲爆棚。德川咽了口口水，正准备说话，越前的手机响了起来。  
“抱歉……”他边说着，从扔在一边的风衣里翻出一支黑色的手机，扣在耳边裹着毛毯走到一边去。

 

德川不好跟着，打算先去找导演了解情况，恰好看到凌奈和导演争吵。  
“让我再拍一次，拜托了！”  
“不是我不让你演，这天那么冷，我们让他一次次下水，怎么交待。”导演话里有话，凌奈急得掉了眼泪：“我会亲自跟他道歉的，我真的很想拍好这部戏，拜托了。”她深深鞠了一躬。  
“这事我做不了主，你自己跟他说。”  
德川愣了一下，他们的对话让德川很不舒服，明明越前拍得十分出色，而且在冰水里浸了两回，毫无怨言，怎么有种越前在欺负凌奈的感觉？  
不等德川多想，凌奈哆哆嗦嗦地站到了越前面前，越前刚接完电话，脸色很不好看，板着脸听完凌奈的话，把手机随手扔到椅子上。  
“你要受得了，就再拍一次，这是最后一次。”凌奈喜出望外地应了，越前一答应，整个剧组无意见。  
越前的表演一次比一次出色，凌奈似乎也有所提高。德川注视着水里的两人，想着演员还真是不容易。越前的手机一直在响，自动挂断后又被拨通。铃声不轻，够整个场地听个模糊，守在一旁的助理面不斜视，似乎见怪不怪。德川算了时间，响一分钟自动挂断，那人连打了十一个电话。  
这一次拍摄还算顺利，但是导演没有惊喜的表情，第一次太惊艳了，之后的就显得那么平庸。越前这一次没有裹毛毯，身体被冻僵，有没有外衣不重要，他急需换掉湿衣服。但是凌奈再一次拉住了他。  
“我找到感觉了，求你让我再试一次。”其他人露出不满的表情，深夜谁都累，你穿着胶鞋不嫌冷，没眼睛看不到越前已经被冻成冰棍了吗？  
越前没有立即回答，他在看手机，那人似乎放弃了，手机不再响，越前面无表情地放下手机：“我拒绝。”  
“求你再让我试一次，我一定会表现得很好的。”珍珠般的眼泪扑簌簌地往下掉，不愧是当红天团的领唱，一张小脸我见犹怜。  
越前冷哼：“你还差得远呢，要真想拍，早就对着镜子练好台词。你想出风头不要紧，别连累我跟着你浪费时间。”越前挥开凌奈的手，扯过风衣往身上一披，头也不回地离开。


	3. 第三章

拍摄随着越前的离场暂时结束，德川终于跟导演说上了话，那导演十分不耐烦，德川亮出身份，他才不甘愿地道：“我们是正规的剧组，绝不可能做这种事。”  
“有注意到什么异常，或者陌生人。”  
导演露出一个讽刺的笑：“我们这是剧组，每天都有群众演员，你指望我都记得他们？”  
“名单呢？”  
“抱歉了大警官，这个真没有。”  
“别跟我打哈哈。”德川沉下脸，锐利的眼神让四周的人都有种毛骨悚然的感觉。  
“如果你不配合，我只能暂时封锁剧组，确定这里没有问题。”  
“你是在威胁我吗？你知道这部电视剧的投资商是谁吗——”  
“不是威胁，只是请求善良的公民配合检查。”德川手指敲了敲摄影机，转身对警官甲道：“你现在就去申请搜查令。”  
“慢着！”导演狠狠瞪了他一眼：“只有在剧组超过一天的群演才有登记。”  
德川冷冷吐出两个字：“多谢。”

短短几个交锋，警官甲早已经眼冒桃心，看上去马上就要扑到德川身上亲他两口。太干脆了，一句废话都没有，就让人乖乖交出了名单，而且有理有据，把人气得吐血又无从反驳。不过，也有点担心就是了……

“没什么好怕的，剧组跟凶杀案扯上关系就完了，那些投资商比我们更不愿意看到这些。”看穿了警官甲的担忧，德川淡淡解释道，脚步一顿。  
“前辈，怎么了？”顺着德川的视线看过去，一辆小型卡车大小的保姆车停在路边，越前龙马一身黑衣，靠着车身，仰着头看着没有星星的夜空。察觉到他们的视线，越前朝他们做出一个邀请的手势。  
“你先回去，把名单教给技术课，让他们做个排查。”  
“但是，前辈——”  
“还不快去，再晚就没公交了。”德川喝道。  
警官甲：“……”

警官甲委委屈屈地走了，德川强抑他也不明白的兴奋心情朝越前走去。  
“工作完了？”  
“你怎么还没走。”  
越前笑了起来：“这不是显而易见的吗。“他说着捂住鼻子打了个喷嚏。越前在德川带笑的目光中微微红了脸，他拍拍车子：  
“要搭个车吗，警官同志。”  
“不甚荣幸。”

保姆车比看上去的大多了，除了一张看上去就十分舒服的大床，家庭影院笔记本电脑小冰箱一应俱全，车厢里暖气十足，空气里飘散着若有似无的香味。  
“来点白开水可以吗，大晚上的喝咖啡我觉得不怎么好，我也不喝酒。”越前晃着两个又长又细的高脚杯：“不过你可以把它想象成酒。”  
德川笑了起来，不知道为什么，越前很能戳中他笑点，尽管他一直被入江称为没笑点的人……  
越前在高脚杯里注入小半杯的水，递给德川一杯，两人像模像样地碰了杯，对视一眼，一齐笑出了声。  
“那么，”越前放下杯子：“这附近发生了什么，人猿泰山杀人事件？”  
德川无奈地道：“有户农民被杀了。”  
“这么简单？如果是普通的凶杀案，也不用你出手吧？”德川有些迟疑，越前耸耸肩：“不方便的话，可以不说。”  
德川叹了口气：“也不是不能说，这件事有点血腥……”

德川尽量避开血腥的地方，但是讲到一家四口全部被开膛破肚挖走心脏的时候，越前还是露出了恐惧的表情：“这个，也太……”  
“太残忍了？”  
“恩，而且，心脏能那么轻易被挖走吗？”  
德川一愣：“什么意思？”  
“诶？我只是很难想象把人的肚子破开，感觉挺难的。”越前做了个砍杀的手势：“如果是我的话，连心脏在哪儿都找不到吧。”  
越前的话给了德川一个隐约的想法，这样残忍的案件，所有人就连他都往复仇的方向追查。但是查看尸检结果，除却心脏，其他器官几乎完整无损，能做到这种程度的，只有医生，或者是有医学素养的人。这一下子就缩小了搜查范围，而且如果是医生的话，又能与器官走私联系在一起……

越前的话就像一盏灯，一下子驱散了迷雾，德川面露惊喜，急不可耐地要回警局。不等德川开口，越前便让司机把车子往警局开。  
“谢谢。”德川感激地道。  
“不客气。”越前举起酒杯，掩去微勾的唇角。

送德川回到警局，夜已经深了，越前打了个大大的呵欠，睁着疲惫的眼睛对着镜子刷牙。正当他刷得满嘴泡沫的时候，镜子里映出一个男子的身影，男人三十岁左右，留着一指宽的头发，看上去年轻而精神。他面貌俊朗，双眸璀璨如星辰。越前对着镜子翻了个大大的白眼：“你来干什么。”  
“王子殿下都发这么大脾气了，小的敢不回来嘛。”男人从身后搂了越前的腰肢，下巴垫着越前的肩膀，嘴唇轻轻含住越前的耳朵：“刚才那小白脸就是传说中的东京警官一枝花？看上去也不怎么样，笨笨的。”  
越前：“……这是什么鬼称呼。”  
“为什么要帮他，你喜欢他吗？”  
“与他无关，只是看不惯某些人滥杀无辜。”  
“你可真圣母。”  
越前哼了一声，咕噜咕噜簌了口，男人手指挑起越前嘴角沾染的白色泡沫，送进自己嘴里。  
“我可从来不做这种事。”  
“我知道，但是，连自己地盘都管不牢，你还差得远呢。”


	4. 第四章

迹部对着镜子理了理完美无瑕的头发，又把本就十分规整的领带整理了一遍，这才对着镜子里华丽的自己露出一个得意的笑容。  
“本大爷果然适合紫色的领带。”  
“你什么颜色都适合，亲爱的。”忍足啪啪啪地按着手机，头也不抬地回答道。  
“当然，但是只有高贵的紫色才配得上本大爷，跟着本大爷走吧，侑士，让那两个土包子见见什么才是王者的华丽。”  
忍足翻了个白眼，跟在迹部身后走出卫生间，还不忘抱怨句：“你又不参选，来这里还不如去喝咖啡。”  
这是下议院议员选举的演说会场，离正式会议不到五分钟，会场已经黑压压地坐满人，迹部视线昂着头傲慢地走到会场第一排最中间的位置。右手边是老熟人橘吉平，左手边第二个位置则是一个戴着一顶白帽子的年轻人，他的帽子压得很低，看不清他的外貌，只能从他一身鲜红色的运动服判断他年纪不大。在这种严肃的场合他的装扮十分惹眼，引得迹部不禁多看了他两眼。

忍足在那戴帽子的年轻人身边坐下，因为一直玩手机，手臂不小心撞倒了那人的矿泉水。  
“抱歉。”忍足连忙捡起来：“你的水——是你？”  
“你是谁。”那年轻人的声音沙沙的，语气却相当傲慢。迹部好奇地转过头道：“侑士，这位是？”  
“越前龙马，之前慈郎的一部戏我们和他有过合作。”忍足简单地解释了遍。  
“有意思，本大爷从来不知道明星还关心政治。迹部景吾。”迹部隔着忍足朝越前伸出手，越前的帽檐微微抬起一点，却没有伸手，只是淡淡地道：“我在感冒。”  
“你——”迹部没想到自己会直接吃一个闭门羹，当即就涨红了脸，好在演讲开始了。第一个上台的人迹部连他的名字都不记得，这一次的主角是真田弦一郎和手冢国光，议员会在这两人中选出，其他人都是炮灰罢了。

忍足依旧在网恋，手指飞舞得比弹钢琴还要灵活，消息声滴滴答答，声音不重却听得人心烦。迹部耐着性子听了一会儿，无聊得直打呵欠，于是侧过头观察传说中的越前龙马。他正低着头，帽子遮住了他大半张脸，只露出一个尖尖的下巴，和一小段圆润白洁的耳垂，上面戴了一大一小两颗玫瑰型的银色耳钉。  
还算有品位。迹部在心里评价道，他对玫瑰花有着狂热的喜爱，对懂得用玫瑰装饰自己的人很有好感。

雷鸣般的掌声响起，迹部抬头，发现第一个演讲者已经下台，手冢正从讲台的另一侧上来，他用手肘推了推忍足，眼角的余光瞥见越前原本悠闲的坐姿变得正经。  
他是为手冢来的？  
这样的念头才出现，就听忍足对越前道：“你有支持的人吗？”  
“他们都还差的远呢。”  
“我同意，大概真田会获胜吧。”  
“为什么？”越前的声音里带了丝好奇。  
忍足解释道：“真田和手冢的形象很接近，民众支持率也接近。谁能获胜，实际上看的是他们的竞选策略，不二周助和幸村精市，这是双方谋士的战争。”  
“在本大爷看来，论手段，不二周助比起幸村精市还是嫩了一点。”  
“不一定……”

“青少年，我们今天玩一个游戏。”满脸胡茬的男人挥舞着几块色彩鲜艳的乐高积木。  
“我才不要。”  
“别那么冷酷嘛，这样一点也不可爱。”男人猿臂一伸，轻而易举地将他搂进怀里：“我们今天要发起一场战争。”  
“哈？”  
男人抱着越前坐到沙发上，茶几上摆放着一副放大简化的日本地图，东京区有三栋用青银黄三种颜色堆积而成的城堡。  
“很久很久以前，有三个强大的国家。”  
“跳过片头。”越前面无表情地道。  
“你可真没意思。”男人用胡茬蹭了蹭越前的脸，越前挣扎着要起身，男人投降了：“好吧，有三个强大的国家，我们分别给它们命名为青、冰、海，对应这三种颜色。”男人手指点过那三栋城堡。  
“这三个国家，冰国占据丰富的资源，国家富裕。整个国家的领导者是一个富裕的家族，百姓对这个家族极其忠诚，现任的国王英明能干且野心勃勃，想要拓展自己的领土。”男人在银色城堡面前放上一块黑色积木。  
“海则是一个军事化的国家，国家从上至下就像一架战争机器，他们明面上的领导者是和冰一样的有着悠久历史的家族。”  
“明面上？”  
“真聪明，一下子就抓住了关键，亲一个作奖励。”越前用力推开男人撅起的嘴：“你还讲不讲啦。”  
“没耐心的小鬼头。我们假设这个国家有一个上知天文下知地理运筹帷幄的国师，这个国师就掌控了这个国家的军事枢纽，并且携天子以令诸侯——算了，这句话对你来说太难理解，反正这个国师比皇帝更具领导风范。”  
“那他为什么不自己当皇帝？”  
“你觉得呢？”  
越前思考片刻，摇了摇头。男人摸摸他的脑袋，把另一块黑色积木放到海的面前。  
“青则是一个刚崛起的国家，一群野心勃勃的年轻人组成了他们的权力中心，他们能力性格全不一样，但都热烈地想要强大这个国家。而他们的国王，他不像冰王那样华丽，也不像海的国师那样计谋多端，他只是个冷静克制的年轻人。”男人放上最后一块积木：“现在，让你攻打这三个国家，你会选择哪一个。”

越前拿起冰面前的积木，将它放在冰的城堡顶端。  
男人露出饶有趣味的目光：“为什么选这个？”  
“你说了它很富裕，要想展开长期战争的话，国家需要足够财力。海会是一块难啃的骨头。”  
“很好。”  
“但是……为什么我觉得你更畏惧青？”  
“哦？为什么这么说？”  
“感觉。那么你呢，你会先打哪个国家。”  
“他们都还差的远呢。”男人大笑，大手一挥，三个王国顷刻间土崩瓦解。

手冢国光，青的国王，越前对他起了莫大的兴趣，能让他看上，到底是怎么样的一个人呢。他两腿交叠，身体向后倒去，靠在椅背上，悠闲地等着即将到来的战争。


	5. 第五章

越前很有自信，自信得几乎自恋，但这个时候，他也不得不承认自己不行了。尽管手冢年轻英俊，他的演讲鼓舞人心，只是越前他，听！不！懂！  
明明说的都是日本话，却像在听鸟语，果然明星不该管政治，睡着前他迷迷糊糊地想着。越前再次醒来的时候，会场已经清空了，而他的身上披着一件警服。  
警服？越前困惑地环顾四周，会场有几个貌似保安的人员在走动，他揉揉眼睛，抱起那件警服。演讲结束后会有自助午餐，下午三点才会开始正式投票。越前从楼梯下到自助餐厅，刚走到门口，就见德川站在巧克力喷泉区和一个身材娇小的女孩子说些什么，他的警服不见了，只穿着配套的白衬衫，扣子扣得紧紧的，甚至下摆都规规矩矩地套进裤子。唯有袖子挽到手肘下，露出的手臂粗壮有力肌肉分明，让那女孩微微红了脸。

德川注意到越前的视线，朝他点了下头，越前便抱着德川的衣服靠在楼梯栏杆上等他。德川好不容易摆脱了对他神魂颠倒的千金小姐，刚想喊越前过来，却又停住了。越前本来就没怎么醒，靠着栏杆又开始昏昏欲睡，脑袋低垂着，像小鸡啄米似的一点一点，手里还抱着他的警服。不知怎么的，越前抱着他衣服等他的画面很戳他的点，他很想上去抱抱他……  
幸亏越前在他行动之前就醒过来，德川连忙将手收进裤袋里，避免可能的尴尬。越前浑然不知德川方才的心思，对他露出一个有些羞涩的笑：“多谢你的衣服。”  
“不客气。”德川接过衣服：“你怎么会在这儿？”  
“突然想来听听演讲，事实证明这不适合我。你呢？”  
“这里的人中有几个会成为议员，我得在他们对我的工作指手画脚之前保护他不被人杀掉。”  
越前笑了起来：“听起来很重要。上次的案件怎么样，破了吗？”  
德川的神色变得很奇怪，许久他才低声道：“还没。”  
“怎么可能！我的意思是，你那晚看起来很有信心。”  
“破案不是那么简单的事情，就算有了线索，也可能走进一个死胡同。”德川换了话题：“我四点钟的时候会换班，一起去喝一杯，咖啡吧。”  
“这是一个约会吗？”越前仰起头，眼神里带着戏谑。德川的脸有一点红，却依旧直视着越前：“是的。”  
这下轮到越前手足无措了：“哦，这样，我先去吃点东西，到时候见。”

越前几乎是落荒而逃，有一刻，德川的目光太炙热，让他有种即将被他活吞下去的错觉。灌下一大杯冰凉的苏打水，背后的目光依旧如影随形，越前不安地想要躲进人群中，不小心撞到侍者。  
“抱歉。”  
“小鬼，你怎么在这儿？”  
“亚久津？”越前上下打量着亚久津一身的燕尾服，好笑地拽拽他打得歪歪扭扭的领带。  
“你穿得人模狗样是想干什么。”  
“你家老头子派我来办点事。”  
越前挑起一边的眉毛：“嗯哼？”  
亚久津做了个投降的手势：“好吧，他不希望这次选举就决出结果，看到那个房间没，里面放了东西，我要去搞点破坏。”

越前让出一个位置：“去吧，我不打扰你。”  
“问题是，”亚久津哼了一声：“那里有个恼人的大个子。”  
“德川和也？”  
“你认识他？小鬼，那可是把你无数手下送进牢子的人。”  
“所以你怕他。”  
“老子才不怕他——你有办法把他引开吗？”  
越前眼珠子转了转，勾勾手指，贴在亚久津耳边，低声道：“给我弄样东西过来。”  
“你要给他下药？”亚久津惊恐地瞪着他，越前翻了个白眼：  
“我有那么笨吗，快点弄过来。”

“眼珠子要掉下来啦！”入江趴在德川耳边猛地大吼，德川恼火地皱起眉头瞪了他一眼，入江哈哈大笑：“你认识那只小鸟？长得超级可爱诶，小屁屁也很翘，对了，你什么时候变成gay了，我要小心我自己吗？”  
德川：“……前辈，闭嘴。”  
入江拍拍德川的肩膀，右手握拳作鼓励状：“喜欢他就去追，我支持你！”  
“前辈，会议厅检查过了吗？”  
“知道了知道了，我现在就去。哟，他过来了，约他去吃饭，身上有钱吗，前辈借你，拿我的卡拿我的卡——”德川干脆利落地把入江推下了楼梯。  
越前手里端着一个托盘，他困惑地看了眼德川身后：“我刚才看到这里还有人的……”  
“是我的同事，他要去检查会议厅。宴会怎么样？”  
越前撇撇嘴，颇为任性地道：“好无聊啊。对了，我给你拿了饼干，这里的饼干很好吃。”  
“我们不能吃东西，我——”越前将一块紫色的猫咪形状的饼干塞到德川嘴边，德川下意识地咬住。  
“葡萄味的，很少见，但是很好吃。”越前自己也咬了一大口：“呜……”  
“怎么了？”  
“这是蓝莓味的，我讨厌蓝莓，味道很奇怪，而且，我感觉头晕。”  
“头晕？”  
“我……”越前晃了晃，整个人向前跌去，德川连忙抱住他：“越前……”德川感到一阵头晕目眩，眼前一黑，他抱着越前一齐摔倒在地。


	6. 第六章

“毒理检测结果，只有葡萄味和蓝莓味的猫咪形状的饼干里面有麻醉剂。”入江将几页纸丢在德川的腿上：“我们调查过了，那个饼干供应量不大，一般客人吃自助餐的时候也不会去吃这种小饼干。”入江吃了两块巧克力饼干，才满嘴饼干渣地道：“你的小鸟喜欢猫咪是出了名的，而且对葡萄味的东西有癖好。一句话以言之，你的小鸟被人下药了。”入江耸耸肩：“好在投票也因为这事故被延迟了，你有大把的时间去喂养你的小鸟。”  
“前辈，我没有……”  
“我懂你的。”入江用力拍了拍德川的肩膀：“他已经醒过来了，联系不到他家人，正是脆弱的时候，上吧。”  
德川已经懒得和入江争辩了，拿起检测单去越前的病房。越前已经醒过来，只不过精神还不太好，正蔫蔫地靠着枕头翻看一本书。

“要喝水吗？”  
越前抬头飞快看了他一眼，低声道：“谢谢。”  
“迷药的药效过后都会有些干渴。”德川大手抵着越前的脑袋，扶着喂他喝了点水：“喝大量的水会让副作用尽快过去。”  
“抱歉，我没想到那些饼干有问题，我影响到你的工作了吗？”  
“没关系，我的同事很出色。但是，”德川正色道：“越前，我有些事情要问你，你有什么仇人？”  
“真正的仇人没有，但仅仅是我的存在，就会让一些人不好过，我这样说，你能理解吗？”  
“我知道了，你最近最好小心点。”德川犹豫片刻：“我知道你不想把这件事闹大的心理，但是，至少让我帮忙调查，或者保护你。我可以暂时充当你的保镖，你要拍戏吗，我可以在片场等你，一个人住还是和家人住？”  
“……不、不用了吧。”越前被德川的提议吓了一跳，连忙结结巴巴地拒绝。德川一愣，继而脸变得通红：“抱歉，我，有什么事情你随时联系我，我不打扰你了。”说着，也不管越前的反应，起身就走。

 

“哈哈，哈哈哈！”入江抱着肚子笑得浑身发抖：“哪有人见第三次就要求同居的，哈哈。”  
“前辈，够了。”  
“我不行了，这太好笑了，你以前追女人的时候也这样吗？”  
“不然？”德川面无表情地道。  
入江：“……”  
入江咳嗽了声：“你太心急了，他会被吓到一点也不意外。你不能把他当女孩子去追……这条在你身上不适用，你应该把他当普通女孩去追，玩点小浪漫慢慢加深感情。鬼，过来这儿，你知道德川有喜欢的人了吗？”  
整个办公室鸦雀无声，鬼和德川面面相觑。片刻后，办公室爆发出一阵惊天动地的起哄声，几个刚进来胆子大的还吊着德川的膀子，一副哥两好的样子笑闹道：“嫂子漂亮不，快带过来给我们看看。”

德川轻松地摆脱那两小孩，一整衣袖：“都给我安静点，做自己的事情去。”  
“不要这样老大，让我们见见嫂子，嫂子有闺蜜吧，介绍给我！”  
“很可惜，你们的嫂子是个男人哦。”入江笑眯眯地道：“不过确实是个小可爱，越前龙马，认识吗？”  
“那个大明星？”  
“老大喜欢男生？”  
惊呼和质疑声起此彼伏，德川冷眼扫过众人，就像杜美莎的眼神，所到之处无一不石化。然后石像群僵硬而缓慢地移动，回到自己的岗位上。德川满意地点点头，接过入江递过来的案卷查看，角落里忽然响起一个微弱的声音：“他认识小泽玛利亚吗……”  
这一下，整个办公室都沸腾起来，就连德川也没办法制止了，八卦像野火烧过秋天的草场，到中午吃饭的时候，连负责打菜的胖大叔都给他多加了个鸡腿，挥舞着油乎乎的菜勺大声道：“小伙子，加油！”  
德川：“……”

 

德川把饭盒重重地放在入江面前，入江笑嘻嘻的：“好大的鸡腿，是要给我吃吗？”  
“这件事情，到此为止。”  
“我是可以啦，但是，你能到此为止吗，德川小朋友？”  
德川放在身侧的手悄然握紧。  
“实际上，我有些奇怪，你之前不一直喜欢女孩子吗，怎么突然对他感兴趣？”  
“他太漂亮了，”德川低声道：“就像一块水晶原石，没有雕琢过，长满尖刺，一不小心就会被刺伤。可是当你仔细看的时候，你就会看到它的美丽和纯净。”德川完全陷入自己的情绪，犹如初次恋爱的小男孩，入江朝鬼使了个眼色，鬼微不可查地点了下头。

重案组深夜召开紧急会议，第一次没有听到抱怨，除德川未出席外所有人都喜气洋洋的，入江在小黑板上画了个Q版的德小川，拿着一把爱心型的弓箭，射向另一边的越小前。  
“大家都明白我们这次会议的主题，我也就不说废话，大家有什么好的建议？”  
警官甲率先举手：“有人要追我的话，我会想要收到很多礼物。”  
“越前龙马收到的礼物还会少吗，浪漫，最重要的是浪漫！”立刻就有人反驳。  
“玩浪漫谁玩得过他啊，他拍了那么多偶像剧。”上过巴黎铁塔求婚，，下过深海接吻，一百朵玫瑰什么的拿回家只能泡脚吧……

“男人有男人的浪漫。”号称能把哭泣的小鬼吓到不哭的鬼不鸣则已，一鸣直接吓掉了入江的下巴。他颤抖着手把自己的下巴接回去，才颤颤巍巍地道：“鬼，刚才是你在说话吗？”  
鬼瞪了他一眼，在众人的注视中，冷静地道：“我们有独一无二的优势……”


	7. 第七章

德川有些茫然地看着穿着警服跑来跑去的小鬼头们，每个人脸上都带着无法理解的喜悦，手里还拿着一张张照片，什么时候开始警局办案靠拿着照片乱跑了？他一把抓住警官甲：“发生什么事了？”  
“老大，你还不知道吗我们局和越前龙马合作，请他为我们拍一组宣传片。他现在就在休息室！”  
德川动作一顿，警官甲一下子挣脱了，跟只小兔子似的蹦进休息室。德川深吸了一口气，装作毫不在意地靠过去。休息室里倒是十分安静，越前正低着头给甲签名，他穿着改造过的警服，戴了平顶的帽子，叠得整齐的衣领和黑色碎发之间是一段修长的闪着珍珠光泽的脖颈。  
警官甲得到了签名，左看看右看看，喜欢得不得了：“谢谢，对了，你的耳钉，拍照的时候最好拿下来。”  
“哦，抱歉，有镜子吗？”  
“我去问女孩子们借一个。”  
“我来。”德川出声，两人同时转向他。德川扫了警官甲一眼，警官甲立刻识相地跑了出来：“我还有点事，多谢你的签名。”

越前不禁笑出声，在接触到德川的目光后笑容一窒，继而别开脸，脸却微微的红了。这不是拒绝的信号，德川走到越前身后，拿掉越前的帽子，越前的头发被帽子压得扁扁的，几缕垂到他的耳垂后，德川用指尖挑起那几缕头发，夹到耳朵后，冰冷的指尖触到温热的皮肤，越前轻微地颤抖了一下。  
越前今天戴的是两对宝蓝色的圆形耳钉，一边两个，一大一小，乖乖地附在圆润的耳垂上。钉柄有点短，抠下来的时候便难免接触肢体接触。德川没想到这样简单的碰触就能让他心神荡漾，房间很安静，只听得到两人此起彼伏的呼吸声。

“那人很害怕你。”越前突然道：“你很凶吗？”  
“你觉得我很凶吗？”  
“我一点也不觉得你很凶，你还差得远呢。”  
“我是他们的上司。”  
“所以要一直板着脸？”  
“不同人有不同的工作方法，对我来说，这样最方便。”  
“方便？”越前猛地抬头，德川正要取下最后一枚耳钉，拉扯到越前的耳朵，痛得越前龇牙咧嘴。  
“抱歉，已经弄好了。”德川将所有的耳钉收进首饰盒，越前的耳朵被他扯得红红的，德川有些心疼。越前倒不在意，摸摸耳朵就把帽子戴了回去。

“那个剖胸的案件，为什么会没有结果，你们没继续追查下去吗？”  
“有很多因素——”  
“所以你们停下来了？不管受害者枉死凶手逍遥法外？”越前的眼睛总是神采飞扬，但他当生气的时候，他的眼神就异常咄咄逼人，就算是德川，在这样的眼神下也不禁心虚。他叹了口气：  
“是一个器官走私组织。”  
“然后呢？”  
“规模庞大组织严密，我们派出去的人，不到三天就被除掉了。”  
“对不起……”  
“追查真相的过程随时都可能有牺牲，那是我们的荣耀，你不需要道歉。”  
“我很抱歉，”越前盯着德川认真地道：“你的队友牺牲了，但是这不是你停止的理由，我了解的你不是这样的，即使自己可能死掉，你也会查下去。”越前深深吸了一口气：“抱歉，我对你做了点调查。”  
“没关系，事实上我很高兴你会为我做调查。但是，这个案件，只能到此为止了。”  
“你还是没告诉我为什么！”  
“越前……”  
“德川。”入江从门后冒出一个脑袋：“过来，有点事要拜托你。”  
德川看了越前一眼，越前点点头，德川才走出去。  
“怎么了？”  
“越前君要在我们警局体验一天，你待会儿带他去射击场玩玩，他想摸枪也是可以的，你教他。然后，再带他去训练场，你下场教他一些简单的防身技巧，他的助理会录像。”入江交待完，不放心地道：“你们刚才是在吵架吗？好孩子不要吵架哦。”  
“没什么。”德川回头，越前站在窗口仰着头望天，蓝色的警服衬得他修长挺拔，却让德川有种莫名的寂寥感。

枪是男人的浪漫。  
让德川教越前射击，不仅能博得越前的好感，也能让两人在教学中发生一些必要非必要的肢体接触。这就是鬼的主意。考虑到越前第一次用枪，入江特意向上面申请了支小口径的柯尔特。看到那把小小的更适合女士使用的手枪，越前不满地道：“你们是把我当女人吗？”  
“这枪的稳定性高，比较适合初学者，无意冒犯。”  
“可我不想玩这个，我想玩你的枪，比较大。”  
德川：“……”  
坐在监视器前的鬼红了脸，入江摸摸热哄哄的鼻子：“太劲爆了，这是勾引吧，是吧？”  
“别说话，德川要开始了。”

德川拉开保险栓，上入三发子弹。  
“食指勾住这儿，然后瞄准，发射的时候注意不能太过用力。我先给你示范一下。”德川做了瞄准，扣动扳机，正中靶心。  
“不错。”越前赞扬道，德川面无表情地瞥了他一眼：“我来教你。”德川站到越前身后，手臂绕过越前的肩膀，轻轻抓住越前的双手。  
“枪头往上提一点。”  
越前很高，但是很瘦，在高大的德川怀里就显得小小的一只，短短的头发不断磨蹭到德川的下巴，因为化妆造型的原因，他身上带着化妆品的香味，就跟个女人似的……  
德川定了定神，顶着越前的食指用力勾动，子弹射出，冲击力冲得越前往后退了一步，正好跌进德川怀里，德川的双手顺势落在越前的胯骨上。

“抱歉……”  
“没关系。”德川一手扶着越前的腰，一手再次扣住越前的手：“我们再试一次。”  
“还剩一颗子弹是吧？”越前把手枪放在手心里把玩：“我们打个赌怎么样？”  
“恩？”  
“如果我能射中靶子，你就要告诉我，你为什么停止追查那个案件。”  
“我不能告诉你——”  
“赌还是不赌。”  
德川松开越前的腰，退后一步道：“正中靶心，我就告诉你。”  
越前果断开枪，子弹正中靶心。他学着牛仔的模样吹了吹枪口，唇角轻勾：“你还差得远呢，请我喝芬达，然后告诉我原因。”


	8. 第八章

“芬达就够了？”  
“恩，多谢。”越前喜滋滋地接过芬达，又立刻瘪下嘴：“为什么不是——”  
“葡萄味的？”德川从身后拿出一罐紫色芬达：“我偶尔也想尝尝。”德川在越前伸手来抢之前拿走了芬达，逗小猫似的在越前面前晃圈。越前抢了两次，随即转到一边嘟着嘴生闷气去了。  
还真是有点女孩子气，德川心里好笑，把葡萄味的芬达放到越前面前。  
“给你的，两瓶都是你的。”  
越前满意了：“现在告诉我为什么不查下去。”  
“你有点霸道。”  
“说。”  
“已经结案了，市立医院的一个医生自首。”  
“什么，但是你明明说过——哦，有人不让你们查？”  
“越前，有的时候我们永远没有办法追寻到真相，即使真相就在眼前。”  
“你不是那种会因为别人告诉你不能做就不做的人，我不相信你会让凶手逍遥法外。”  
“你相信？你甚至都不认识我。”  
“我就是知道！我们第一次见面的时候，你不想救那个自杀的人，你鄙视放弃自己生命的人，因为你珍惜生命所以才无法忍受这样的行为。这样的你怎么可能放过肆意残杀的罪犯！”  
德川握紧拳头，深深吸了口气：“我有我的原因，去训练场吧，大家在等着你。”  
越前失望地道：“你是个混蛋，我看错你了。”

德川换上宽松的短裤，镜子里映出一个高大强壮的男人，黑色的紧身汗衫勾勒出完美健硕的肌肉。  
入江吹了声口哨：“美男子，如果我是越前的话，我会迷上你的。但是，德小川同学，你能告诉我为什么他强烈要求换一个陪练吗？”  
“他要求换人？”  
“你说呢？现在要怎么办，我和鬼花了那么大工夫才说服铁公鸡掏钱请越前回来，都被你毁了。你们在射击场明明处得很好啊？”  
“你们安排的？”  
“这不重要，关注重点！你为什么和他闹别扭？”  
“这与你无关，前辈。”德川动了动手腕：“我去训练场了。”

警官甲正在教越前简单的防身术，他的右手扣住越前的喉咙，另一只手按抓着越前的两只手腕，两人贴得十分近，警官甲低声说了句，逗得越前笑个不停。德川冷着 脸走过去，警官甲讪笑着放开越前的手：“还是让老大来教你吧，我们老大的近身搏斗术可是全东京最强。”  
“哦，是吗？”越前朝德川挑了下眉：“那我倒要试试看。”  
他眼睛直勾勾地盯着德川，一颗颗解掉警服上的纽扣，随手将衣服扔给警官甲。拉掉领带，松开袖子上的纽扣，上下跳了跳，左脚退后一步，摆出战斗的姿势。  
“原来是专家。”入江在一边鼓掌。  
“稍微学过一点。”  
“尽管这样，德川你下手还是要轻一点哦。”  
德川没有理会入江，他绕着越前走了两步，突然出手！越前早就防备着了，一手抓住德川的手臂，想要做一个过肩摔。德川自知身高体重上的优势，根本就不在乎这招。就算是见识了越前的射击技巧，他也一样没把越前当成自己的对手。所以当越前反手给他一个肘击，力道重得让他直不起腰的时候，他的震惊直接从他慢一拍的防守直接反应出来。越前飞起一脚踹在德川的膝盖上，反身抓住德川的手，最终完成了过肩摔。  
越前一脚踩在德川的肩膀上，视线慢慢扫过石化的众人：“东京最强警官也不过如此。”  
“也许不像你想得那么弱。”德川一手抓住越前的小腿，敲击他的关节，越前一个踉跄，德川猛地打滚站了起来：  
“你太大意了。”  
“是吗。”越前恶狠狠地瞪着德川，两人警惕着彼此，绕圈，寻找出手的时机。

“OK，到此为止，”见势不妙，入江连忙拦下两人：“越前，要开始拍摄了哦。”  
“切，真无聊。”  
“你从哪里学来的这些技能，一般防身术教练不会教这些。”  
“你没事干了所以来审查我吗，我不是你的犯人！”  
“越前……”  
越前一手指着德川，愤怒地瞪着入江：“入江君，你能解释一下这个人为什么还在我眼前！”

入江看了眼德川：你怎么喜欢上这么个有公主病的王子？  
后者还了他一个无奈的眼神。入江耸耸肩，上前安抚越前，引着他去休息室重新化妆并准备拍摄。目送两人离开，德川朝警官甲勾了勾手指，后者面色惨白地走回训练场准备挨揍。

“你为什么讨厌德川，我还以为你挺喜欢他的。”入江颇感兴趣地看着化妆师在越前脸上涂抹。越前并不如德川所说的那样光芒四射，德川完全是情人眼里出西施了。但是他确实非常耐看，特别是当化妆师修饰掉他五官上的缺陷突出他那双大的不可思议的眼睛的时候，他开始变得惊艳了。  
化妆师涂完暗色的口红，越前才被允许开口，但是入江从他不正常的口型中看出越前已经改变了他原来想说的话。  
“我不讨厌他。”  
“是吗？”  
“他还差得远呢。”  
入江笑了笑，道：“不管德川做什么事，我都会相信他。这是必要的，因为很多次非生既死的环境，我只能相信他的判断，即使他的判断在当时看起来会很荒谬。”  
“结果呢？”  
“我能站在这里就是最好的结果。越前，你能够试着相信他吗？”  
“不能。”越前冷冷看着入江：“我和你不一样，即使下一秒我就会死，我也不会把我的生命交给别人来决定。我要理由。”  
“我想升职。”德川的声音从门口传来，两人同时看向他。德川直视着越前，面无表情地道：“我工作了七年，破获大案要案上百起，拯救了无数人的生命，可我还是个小小的组长，而我的同期已经是警部。认真破案比不上听领导的话。”  
入江震惊地看着德川，许久才低声道：“你在开玩笑吧……”  
“是的，这就是我停止调查唯一的理由，上头不希望我继续调查，那么我就不会再查下去。你满意了吗，越前。”


	9. 第九章

黑色的保姆车在一座简陋的寺庙前停下，这座坐落在贫民区的寺庙香火稀少，供奉的也不知道是哪里来的神祗。敞开的门扉在寒风中晃荡着，让人担心它会被风刮下来。  
越前从车上下来就被冷风吹得打了个喷嚏，助理连忙拿来外套给他披上。  
“你守着这里，别让任何人靠近。”  
“是，少爷。”  
越前点点头，紧了紧风衣，天气越来越冷了。  
寺庙的里面并不像表面看起来那样破旧，里面打扫得很干净，而且各种家具一应俱全，沙发又大又软，让人恨不得立刻躺上去滚一圈。越前在家里找了一圈，没找到人，倒是找到几本翻得脏兮兮的美女画册。他哼了声，从冰箱里翻出果酱和面包片，做了两个简易三明治，自己叼了一个逛到后院找人。

后院的石椅上躺着个男人，大冬天的，男人还穿着一件破破烂烂的和尚服，露出一大片精壮的胸脯，一只脚吊着大钟，张着嘴呼呼大睡。  
“老头子，喂！”越前轻轻踢了他一脚。男人瞬间跳起来，手舞足蹈地大叫：“打雷了地震了快跑啊！”  
“臭老头，你玩够了没！”越前恼火地将男人推回石凳：“吃！”  
“你真不懂得尊敬人。”男人委屈地接过面包：“你一个人在外面吃大餐，却让我啃冷冰冰的面包。”  
越前翻了个白眼：“我没去吃大餐。”  
“明明就有，让我看看你都吃了什么……”男人手臂搭在越前肩上，凑过去闻他的嘴唇。  
“好吧，你什么都没吃。东京警察已经穷到这种地步了吗，你替他们拍宣传照，连顿饭都不给吃的。”  
“我没兴趣。”  
“说起来挺好玩的。”男人手指勾起越前的下巴：“你是黑暗世界的王子，却跑去当光明的代言人，不觉得有点讽刺吗？”  
“还差得远呢。”  
“什么时候有空也替我拍个宣传片吧，唉，最近街头打架的臭小子越来越少了，真伤心。日本的年轻人啊，一群娘炮，没救了。”  
“……我有事情要问你。”  
“嗯哼？”  
“枫山的案件，是你命人不许再查下去的？”  
“不是我，但是我却确实知道哪些人不希望这个案件再继续下去。”  
“让他查下去。”  
“他？”男人好笑地看着越前：“哪个他？哦，我知道了，是那个傻大个。”  
“别这么说他。”越前恼火地要走，男人将他拉回怀里：“别生气，我有点好奇，你为什么那么喜欢那个傻大个？”

“我不喜欢他……”  
“我有个理论，你要听听吗？”男人手指卷着越前细软的头发玩弄。  
“你一直在想，如果当年遇到一个负责任的警察，能够做些调查，而不是粗暴地认定一个流浪儿就是个小偷，你的人生就会不一样。不会遇上我，也不会受这样的屈辱。”  
“别说了！”  
“龙马，你恨我。”  
“我爱你。”  
“爱和恨不是对立面，你爱我不代表你不恨我。你恨不得杀了我吧，特别是我第一次强迫你爬上我的床的时候。”  
“别说了……”  
“你等了那么久，可没人来救你，所以你决定自己创造一个英雄。他高大英俊，正如你幼时遇到的警官。你不惜一切代价，甚至不惜违抗我来帮助他……嘘，不哭了不哭了，我不说了。”男人将越前搂紧，不住亲吻他的头发。  
“混蛋……”  
“是我的错，我不说了。我答应你让他查下去就是了。我们去度假吧，龙马，去夏威夷看美女？”  
“我不想看美女……”越前哭得不住打嗝：“想看熊猫……”  
“熊猫可不是猫。”眼看越前嘴一咧，男人连忙做了个投降的手势：“行，我们看熊猫去，你高兴就好。”  
越前摸摸干燥的眼眶，露出一个开心的笑：“我去接卡鲁宾，你去收拾行李，别忘了带上泡浴剂，我刚买的那包。”  
“……”

入江将一杯咖啡放到鬼的面前，一个纵身蹦到椅子上：“今天几点下班？喝一杯吧，我们三个好久没聚过了。”  
“入江，你相信德川说的话吗，他想要升职的话？”  
“你说呢，他是你的学弟，也是你一直带着他，他是什么样的人，你还不清楚？”  
“凤凰的事情之后，我不敢再说我了解他。他变了很多。”  
入江头疼地按揉着太阳穴：“真的不想再提起这件事。算了，德川和越前闹翻也好，他们两人本来就不适合。”  
鬼奇怪地看了眼入江：“你不是很热心吗？”  
“德小川他太寂寞了啊，难得喜欢上一个人，大明星也好小粉丝也好，有个人陪着总是好的。但是越前，他的骄横任性你也见识到了，跟他在一起，太累了。”  
“他的性子……”鬼回忆起越前和德川对战时候的眼神：“那小鬼太霸道，事事都要顺着他来。”  
入江耸耸肩：“我可不愿意下班后还要四处跑着给他找粉红色的运动鞋。抛开这个，你真的觉得他的身份有表现得那么简单吗？他和德川对抗时使用的技巧，可不是一般人能掌握的。”  
“看来有必要仔细查查他到底是谁——”

“前辈！”警官甲兴奋地冲进办公室打断了两人的对话：“上面来了消息，让我们重新调查枫山的案件。”  
“怎么会，为什么？”  
“不知道，但是德川前辈已经去拿文件了。”话音未落，就听到走廊想起清脆的脚步声，不多时门口便出现一个高大的身影。他穿着三天前的衣服，满脸胡茬头发凌乱，眼神却热烈而充满激情，犹如七年前意气风发的小警官。  
“准备好加班了吗，前辈们。”他笑着道。


	10. 第十章

“废物！”幸村将茶杯狠狠砸在地上，真田和柳莲二互相看了一眼，欲言又止，显然谁都不愿意去招惹激怒中的幸村。  
“到底是谁重启枫山的案件的，莲二，你不是说已经全部打理好了吗。”  
“百分之三十的可能是手冢。”  
“手冢还没这本事，他是自民党的种子选手，但不是第一种子。”幸村两手放在胸前，十指交叉：“我把筹码压在越前南次郎身上。”  
“这样做对他没有好处。”  
“他这个人，只要他觉得好玩，就算是没有任何好处，也会做的。莲二，你知道他现在在哪里吗？”  
柳莲二犹豫了一会儿，道：“三天前去了中国，现在在看熊猫，他把照片发到了个人主页上。”  
幸村：“……”  
“现在的关键不是谁重启了这个案件，一旦民众知道公民党的高层为了自己能得到一个心脏而买凶杀人，整个公民党都不用参选了。”真田面色冷峻，他接受不了这种事情，但事实是，他已经被绑到一条船上。  
“这老不死的，自己活不了还要连累一票人。”幸村忍不住爆了粗口：“我们不能等那群贪生怕死的，等他们想到办法，整个政党都完了。莲二，你让人跟进这个案子，想办法把那混蛋的名字抹掉，实在不行的话……”幸村的眼里闪过一丝冷光，柳莲二点点头，起身和真田一起离开。

三天后，东京市郊儿童医院一辆黑色面包车内。  
入江将后视镜往后调了调，以便能观测更大的范围。  
“你不觉得这一切都太顺利了吗，每次我们陷入迷雾的时候，就有新的证据出现，就像——”  
“被面包屑引到巫婆家的小孩。”  
鬼停下擦枪的动作，扭头看着德川。入江笑道：“你也感觉到了啊。这案子，还真是从头至尾透着诡异。好在今天就可以结束了。呐，德小川同学，你和越前还有联系吗？”  
“没什么事，一般人见不到大明星。”  
“你可以问监控室的妹子要他的电话号码。”  
“什么？”鬼诧异地道。入江笑了起来：“你们两个还不知道吗，数据库刚更新了一遍，只要住个宾馆，他的电话住址就会被立即传送到数据库。不过，他要是没住过宾馆，你就悲剧了。哦，住太多也悲剧……德川？”

“那个人，那个穿黑衣服的，提一个公文包的。”德川低声道，入江瞬间变色，调动屏幕。  
“是他，佐佐木，负责东京区交易的小头目。通知一队准备伏击。”  
“等等，这个穿黑夹克的。”鬼指着屏幕上一个理着平头穿着黑夹克的瘦高男人：“十分钟内，他至少在这里转了三圈。还有注意这个清洁工，现在可不是清扫时间。”  
“等等，这个东西，是枪吗？”入江指着屏幕上的一个亮点：“这两人是来保护他的？”  
“不，佐佐木身上没枪，他们是来灭口的，一旦任务失败，就会杀了他。交易的人过来了，下车！”德川推开虚掩的门跳下车，同时鬼从另一边冲向那清洁工。  
“二队阻击手准备！”入江通过无线电指挥，一边调动监控。屏幕中德川扑倒佐佐木，接头的医生拔腿就跑。左手边的清洁工刚掏出枪就被鬼一脚踹飞，而黑夹克男也被成功伏击。  
入江刚松了口气，却注意到屏幕一角四处逃散的人群中有个女人逆向而行。“德川注意九点钟方向穿红衣服的女人。”入江刚说完，就听到一声枪响，德川压着佐佐木扑倒在地。而那女人亦混入人群，消失不见了。

“佐佐木没死。”入江颇为失望地叹了口气，鬼哼了一声：“他要是死了我们这一个星期的追踪就白费了。”  
“费劲心思保护一个丧心病狂的犯人，也真是够了。”入江将一本杂志扔在德川身上。  
“现在感觉怎么样。”  
“还好。”德川的左肩中枪，刚动完手术，被命令躺在床上休息。  
“他招了吗？”  
“有审刑人在，还用担心什么。事实上，还真抓出了几条大鱼。”案件解决，入江心情很好，一直乐呵呵的。  
德川面色阴郁：“真正的大鱼还在水里，永远没有办法在岸上就抓到它，只有下到深海里。”  
“你太着急了，德川。”鬼按住德川的肩膀：“丢掉你坚持的东西，到最后就算你复了仇，也会一无所获。”  
“是啊，慢慢来，前辈们都在。你呢，要休息一会儿，考虑一下你的人身大事，别再让我们这群老家伙替你操心了。”  
德川无奈地看了他一眼，转过头翻起杂志，一副不想再谈了的样子。入江依旧喋喋不休的：“我认识几个超可爱的男孩，要介绍给你吗？”  
“入江……”  
“怎么，鬼你也想要一个吗？”  
“越前。”  
“那匹马太烈，驯服起来是很有成就感啦，但是被踢到也够呛。”  
“真抱歉，我踢到你了吗？”  
入江转过头，越前站在病房门口，怀里抱着一大捧百合，似笑非笑地看着他。


	11. 第十一章

德川看着越前把百合花插到花瓶里，他低垂着头，漫不经心地摆弄着花径，调整花束的位置。德川注意到越前的脸上起了些疹子，手腕处的肤色界线分明。  
“你去旅游了。”  
“嗯哼，猜我去哪儿了。”  
“中国。”  
越前睁大了眼睛，左右看看后在德川身边坐下：“你是怎么猜出来的，不，是怎么推理出来的。”  
“你的皮肤，明显变色了，但是远不到晒伤的地步，更像是被风吹的。所以我判断你没有去热带。而且你只去了一个星期，附近能让你玩够一个星期的国家不多。”德川伸手戳了戳越前鼻头上的痘痘。  
“气候不适？过敏？”  
越前吐了吐舌头：“吃太多火锅了，辣的。就凭这些？”  
“就这些，而且全是胡扯。”  
“哈？”  
“你的钥匙上挂着大熊猫的钥匙链，上面除了我不知道什么意思的‘卡鲁宾’还有日期和地点。”  
越前低头，他的钥匙一半掉出口袋，露出他特意买的熊猫吊坠。  
越前瞬间无语，许久才道：“卡鲁宾是我的猫。”

“玩得开心吗？”  
“恩，那里的风景很好，你应该去看看。”  
德川笑了起来：“你是在邀请我吗？”  
“切，你还差得远呢。”越前伸出手指狠狠戳了一下德川的肩膀。  
“嗷。”德川夸张地大叫了一声，手按住肩膀，有意无意地按住了越前的手，越前触电一般地缩回自己的手放在袋子里。然后，两人面面相觑，气氛一时变得十分尴尬。  
“那个，火锅还是很好吃的……”越前试图缓解尴尬，德川借驴下坡：“和日本的有什么不一样吗？”  
“很辣……你可以到我家吃。”越前突然兴奋起来：“我的生日马上就要到了，到时在我家会有个小小的生日晚会，你可以过来。”  
“十二月二十三日，是吧？”  
“二十四日，那是网络上的资料，真正的生日，只跟亲朋好友过，不是吗？”越前朝德川调皮地眨眨眼，德川被他逗得笑出声，尴尬的气氛瞬间消弭。

“呐，你很开心吧。”越前突然道。  
“是的，你在这儿。”德川眼里带着笑意，越前又好笑又好气：“谁跟你说这个，我是说，破了案你很开心吧。”  
“当然。”  
“升职和破案，哪个更让你开心。果然还是升职吧。”  
德川没有立刻回答，越前笑笑：“我还有点事要先走了，我会把生日宴会的地址和时间寄给你。”  
“越前——”  
“恩？”

“你不会恰好认识警界的什么大人物吧。”  
“你啊。”  
“呃？”  
“你会成为大人物的。”越前的手按在门把上，低声道：“总有一天。”

 

“这是中国带回来的酒，酒精度很高，悠着点儿。”南次郎将酒鬼酒倒入小小的瓷杯里。龙崎不满地皱起眉：“你叫我老太婆过来，就给这么一口。”  
“别那么自信嘛，臭婆娘，你要是喝了这一杯还能站起来，我就把整个七区送给你怎么样？”  
“你是认真的，南次郎？”  
“我劝你不要试，老太婆。这酒我年轻的时候试过，一小瓶下去，咻，就什么都不知道了。”伴田眯缝着眼，像是陷入了久远的回忆：“那滋味，唉，当我醒来后……”  
“就多了个儿子，赫赫。”干巴巴地犹如一具行走中的干尸的六角老爷爷突然睁开了眼睛，浑浊的老花眼此时却精光四射，没想到意外挖出了陈年老八卦，就连南次郎也兴奋起来：“伴田居然有个儿子，谁？”  
“赫赫赫赫。”六角爷爷咂吧着嘴，显然已经进入到酒仙的世界了，眼看南次郎把目光转向他，伴田连忙转移话题。  
“南南，酒也喝了，该说真话了吧。”

“就不能找你们聊个天嘛。”南次郎一副委屈脸：“你们都子孙满堂，就我孤家寡人一个，那没良心的小鬼头看上什么警局小鲜肉，唉，等我哪天两脚一蹬，连个管后事的都没有。”  
“你不会自己生一个，捡来的毕竟比不上亲生的。”龙崎抛了个大媚眼：“这世上有的是女人要为你生孩子。说实在的，南次郎，那小鬼可比不上当年的你，你在他这个年纪的时候，都已经统一日本的生意了。”  
南次郎哈哈大笑：“我也不知道怎么回事，明明捡回来的时候是只野猫，我还是按照养狮子的方法养大的，怎么就硬生生长成了只兔子。”说着无奈的话，但语气里却只有满满的宠溺。  
几人交换了一个了然的眼神。

“我倒是觉得那小鬼资质不错，或许比你还要好，南南。”张辰已经在和六角爷爷碰杯了，闻言转过头，手指着南次郎：“只要你肯放手让他学着自己走路。”  
南次郎赞同地点点头：“一味的当兔子卖萌也不行，至少着急的时候，要会咬人才行。”  
“所以，你打算要拿谁当小狮子的磨牙棒。”  
南次郎笑着在桌子上放了一块银色的积木。

 

“对那小子下手的话，受益最大的，就是龙崎你了。”几人走出房门，伴田半是玩笑半是羡慕地道：“你老婆子不知走了什么狗屎运，那手冢女婿又是如此乖巧，马上就当议员了吧。”  
龙崎早已经喜不自禁，但是遇上伴田，不挤兑几句还真是不过瘾：“哪有哪有，比不上伴田你啊，刚把不动峰收到手中吧。这才是大肉，像我们这样的，只是陪太子读书罢了。”  
几人嘻嘻哈哈地散了，夜幕中，一片阴云遮住了月亮。


	12. 第十二章

越前的请帖寄到局里的时候，德川正在为枫山案件的收尾工作而东奔西走，等他回到局里的时候，迎接他的就是一双又一双的狗狗眼。  
德川皱起眉，威严地道：“为什么不工作！”  
“老大~”警官甲哀嚎一声，猛地扑到地上抱住他的大腿，哀嚎道：“带我去吧，老大，我下辈子给你当牛做马啊啊啊~”  
德川：“……”  
脚上一重，又一只年轻而有活力的小警察扑到德川的右腿上：“带我去，老大！我这辈子就给你当牛做马！当小受也行啊！老大啊！”  
眼看入江也要学着两个笨蛋的样子扑上来，德川一脚踢开右腿上的警察乙，使劲扒掉缠在他脚上的警察甲，最后看着入江，冷冷道：  
“解释。”  
入江摆了个投降的手势，从身后拿出一张粉色的请帖：“越前龙马的生日宴会，你们什么时候那么要好了，也带我去吧。”  
“是啊，老大，带我们一起去吧，保证不给你丢脸！”  
德川无奈地打开请帖：“只是个私人聚会而已……时间是，23号……”  
“有什么问题吗？”  
德川面无表情地收了请帖：“请帖上写了你们可以一起去。”

越前的生日宴在一艘游轮上举行，一到码头就有人上来迎接，一身黑色燕尾服风度翩翩，一下子把德川一行人衬得土包子进城。  
警官甲紧张兮兮地抓着德川的手：“这个游船，看上去好豪华啊，呵呵。”德川嫌弃地拉开他的手：“你是被主人请来的，所以大大方方走进去。”  
“就是，你不是想见你的女神玛利亚吗。”入江鼓励地拍拍警官甲的肩膀。  
“我不认为越前龙马会邀请那种类型的女星。”鬼不客气地在两个狂热影迷头上浇了盆冷水。  
“诶？那多可惜啊。”  
“就是就是，我就说应该多请些漂亮可爱的女孩子嘛，年轻人聚会搞一大帮男人真是的。”滑腻腻的声音突然从身后响起，德川等人具是一惊，，有人接近，他们一大群人居然都没发现。

奇怪的和尚，这是所有人的第一感觉。但是，仔细看，却发现这个和尚十分的英俊。他的眉毛犹如鹰羽，鼻梁高挺，犹如希腊神像一般深邃，而那双眼睛，仿佛旋转着星河。德川站在众人的身后，不动声色地打量他。虽然这个和尚的长相与越前一点也不像，但是，奇异的，德川却从他的眼神里看到了越前的影子。

“你好，我们是越前的朋友，你是越前的父亲吗？”入江彬彬有礼地问道。那和尚大笑：“我就是清洁工而已，扫垃圾的，不用管我，你们去玩吧，去吧去吧。”  
“德川，你在这里干什么。”越前的声音从船舱传来，德川抬起头，越前正趴在栏杆上朝他挥手。  
“快上来。”  
“嗨，马上就来~”警官甲朝越前招手，一副醉生梦死的模样。德川不忍直视，看着甲乙丙丁小老鼠似的蹿上甲板，担心他们闯祸，德川连忙跟上去。  
目送德川一行人离开，男人脸上不正经的笑容消失了，表情变得悲愤。  
“看着那群年轻人朝气蓬勃的样子，就会觉得自己是真正的老了。”伴田从船舱后绕出，手里还拿着个小酒盅。  
“最高的那个就是德川，龙马最近很喜欢的那个小警察是吗？”  
“我很伤心，伴田，你说我的教育是不是真的很失败？”  
伴田理解地拍拍南次郎的肩膀：“我能理解，德川确实……”  
“怎么挑人的眼光这么差，居然会看上这么个傻大个，呜呜呜，我好伤心。”  
伴田：“……”

 

游船里的宴会如德川想象的那般华丽，宴会一角一个乐队演奏着轻柔的音乐，俊男美女穿梭其中，柔声细语，旖旎而缱绻。  
“生日快乐。”德川将早先准备好的礼物送上，一只手掌大小的盒子，外面用米奇的包装纸抱着，还用蓝色的丝带绑了个蝴蝶结。  
一看这个惨不忍睹的包装，一直跟在身后的入江嘴角抽了抽，越前差点笑场，幸亏演员的素养在关键时刻发挥作用，越前满脸欢喜地接过小盒子：“谢谢，我很喜欢。”  
“你还没看。”  
越前无奈看了他一眼，快速拆开包装。意料之外的是，德川挑礼物的眼光还不错。两对猫眼石耳坠，在灯光下闪烁着迷人的光泽。  
“很漂亮。”  
德川看上去明显松了一口气：“看到它的时候，我就觉得它和你眼睛的颜色很相配。”  
入江在德川身后做出夸张的口型，挤眉弄眼的，越前正感觉有点奇怪，就听到德川道：“越前，我记得你真正的生日是二十四号？”  
“这个啊，我想顺便请——”越前猛然醒悟，不敢置信地睁大了眼睛：不会吧……

“龙马。”清脆的女声打断了两人的对话，越前回过头，看见龙崎樱乃正挽着一个年轻的男人朝他们走来。  
“生日快乐，龙马。”龙崎递上一只大大的卡鲁宾原型猫偶，越前瞬间将德川抛在脑后。  
“好可爱，你哪里弄来的。”越前喜爱地揪揪玩偶的耳朵，龙崎忍俊不禁：“你真的是大猫痴。”  
“还差得远呢。这位是？”  
“手冢国光，我的未婚夫。”  
“你好。”手冢朝越前伸出手，越前犹豫地握住，只觉得这人出奇的眼熟。  
“呐，不打扰你了，宴会后我们聚聚？”  
“好。”越前目送两人进入宴会中，转身对德川道：“我想顺便请你帮我破个案。”


	13. 第十三章

德川被越前带到一个小房间，龙崎和她的未婚夫手冢国光正在里面休息，见到越前进来，一齐都站了起来。简单的寒暄过后，手冢便直入正题：“龙崎她被人跟踪了。”  
龙崎樱乃是女子大学的学生，最先感觉到被跟踪，是在上学放学的路上，龙崎以为这是她的错觉，然而，不多久，在校园里她也感到随时被监控着，一直到她的日记被人偷翻，龙崎不再犹豫，向越前求助。  
“为什么不报警？”  
龙崎的手放在膝盖上，不断搓来搓去，不时瞄一眼手冢，紧张地道：“那个，是因为……”  
“是因为我，警察先生。”手冢歉意地看着龙崎：“我正在参选议员，如果那民众知道我的未婚妻正被人跟踪，会引起不必要的麻烦。”  
越前恍然大悟：“你就是那个手冢国光！我听过你的演讲，很精彩……你讲了什么来着？”  
德川嘴角抽了抽，心说：你不是睡着了吗？  
“哦，我最后睡着了。”  
德川：“……”  
手冢倒是没觉得尴尬，淡淡道：“政治的内容都有些无聊，我会试着讲得更容易明白。”  
“你讲得很好，只是我不喜欢这些东西。”  
“很多人都不喜欢，但是我们必须让民众明白需要实行的政策，所以语言上的改革是必须的。”手冢一本正经，反弄得越前十分尴尬，他左右看看，最后对德川道：“我得去招待客人，你能陪樱乃待一会儿吗？”  
“去吧，我也有些情况需要了解。”

越前应付不了手冢这类人，总觉得拿他开个玩笑都是在亵渎他。倒是德川，一副正经模样，私底下倒是蛮有趣的。越前在心里比较着两人的区别，冷不丁被人从后面搂住了腰。  
“谁——”  
下一秒他就被人打横抱了起来，熟悉的味道充斥鼻腔，越前放下心来，伸手搂住他的脖子，半是撒娇半是埋怨地道：“一整晚都找不到你，你躲在这里干嘛？”  
“你们年轻人的东西，要我一个老头子掺和干嘛。臭老太婆的孙女来找你干什么。”  
“她来参加我的生日宴会，怎么了，你以前不是挺喜欢她的嘛。”  
“你和她走得太近了。”南次郎埋怨道，一边掐了把越前的屁股，越前倒吸一口气，恼火地咬住南次郎的肩膀。

南次郎怪叫一声，抱着越前进了底层船舱的一个房间，窗户开着，海风吹得窗帘猎猎作响，越前瑟缩了一下，南次郎将越前放到窗台，脱下外套披在他身上。  
音乐声隐隐约约，空气里带着海洋的味道，越前放松地躺倒在南次郎的怀里。  
南次郎勾起手指，粗粝的茧子划过细嫩的脸蛋：“很累？”  
“还好。”  
“这是傻大个送你的生日礼物？”南次郎从越前的袋子里取出首饰盒：“他的品味还不错。”  
“你别叫他傻大个。”  
“好。”南次郎亲了亲越前的头发：“我给你戴上。”  
越前微微低下头，露出一截光滑白皙的脖颈，南次郎慢条斯理地将他的头发撸到耳朵后，手指划过耳廓，落在第一颗耳钉上。  
“戴耳钉那么多年了，你都没学会自己戴，真是没用的小鬼。”南次郎摸摸那个耳洞：“一直没问你，为什么会想要给自己打耳洞。”  
“四个。”  
“恩？”  
“你杀的人。”  
南次郎的动作一顿：“龙马……”  
“我怕疼，”越前蹭蹭南次郎的下巴：“别再让我多打一个了。”  
南次郎抱紧了越前，许久才低声道：“好。”  
越前露出今晚第一个真心的笑容，他闭着眼睛，朝大海张开双臂。南次郎先是一愣，继而哈哈大笑：“你这是干什么，学Rose吗？You jump,I jump?哈哈，哈！哈！哈！”  
“No。”  
“No?”  
越前按住南次郎的肩膀，一个空翻跃到他身后，飞起一脚狠狠踹向南次郎。  
伴随着惨叫声，南次郎华丽丽落水。  
“You jump,I do not.”越前朝泛着浪花儿的水面挥挥手：“再见，亲爱的。”随后潇洒地转身离开，还不忘关上房门，对守卫吩咐道：“先生需要休息，谁都不要去打扰他。”

越前若无其事地上到上层船舱，刚进主宴会厅，就看见德川急匆匆朝他奔过来：“刚才有客人看到有人落水了，快去通知救援。”  
“没事的，只是不小心掉下去一个水桶。你和樱乃聊完了？”  
“基本的情况我已经了解了，我明天还需要再去她的学校一趟。”  
“麻烦你了。”  
“不客气。”  
短暂的沉默后，越前有些犹豫地道：“你觉得手冢是个什么样的人？”

“恩？”  
“樱乃突然把他带到我面前，告诉我他是她的未婚夫，我一点准备也没有，而且就我所知，樱乃不会喜欢他。”  
“你喜欢龙崎小姐？”  
“哈？当然不，我和她是好朋友！而且她喜欢的是女生。”  
“果然如此……”  
“果然什么？”  
“明天就知道了。”德川看了眼越前：“你觉得手冢国光是个什么样的人。”  
越前瞪着他：“是我在问你，你先回答！”  
德川忍俊不禁：“你还真是……理想主义者，手冢国光是个理想主义者，天真地以为仅凭他一个人的力量就能改变一切。”

“很好啊。”  
“很好吗？”  
越前转身，视线投向漆黑的海平面：“船总不能一直在黑暗中航行。”  
“但是没人会喜欢一座灯塔。”  
“有什么关系，他有大海，有天空。船只来来往往，他茫然一人，心里却知道这个世界，这个世界还有和他无数和他有着同样理想灯塔。没有比这更幸福的事了。”  
德川定定地看着越前，眼睛被海风吹得酸胀，视线变得模糊。他艰难地开口道：“但是，这座灯塔一辈子都见不到另一座灯塔。”  
“那就努力发光吧，光线能一直传播，穿过空间，和时间同行，即使微弱，另一座灯塔也一定能感觉到的。”  
“越前，”德川哑着嗓子道：“龙崎小姐的事情结束后，能和我一起去一个地方吗？”  
“恩？什么？”越前好奇地看着他。  
德川露出一个释然的笑：“到时候你就知道了。”


	14. 第十四章

驱车近五小时，终于到达了位于别府的高级疗养院。越前摘下墨镜，伸了一个大大的懒腰。一双大手分别按住他两边的肩膀，技巧性地按揉两把，越前舒服得瘫软在副驾驶座上。  
“累了？”  
“恩。到这里来，你是要带我泡温泉吗？”越前眯着眼，懒洋洋地道。  
德川摸摸他的脑袋：“先下车，带你去吃饭。”  
因为请了两天的假，越前也没什么事情，这趟别府之行就异常随意。越前跟着德川七拐八拐地找了一家别致的面馆，吃了两大碗美味的荞麦面，才慢吞吞地往回走。  
“你的食量可不小，可为什么那么瘦。”  
“我……嗝，每天都运动。”越前吃得太饱，被风一吹就不住打嗝，德川哭笑不得，问老板要了点热汤，小心地喂越前喝下去。越前一打嗝就掉眼泪，好不容易止住嗝，眼泪汪汪地望着德川道：“太好吃了。”  
“好吃也不用哭。”  
“我回去就吃不到了。”  
德川无奈：“回去我做给你吃，刚才问老板要了汤料的配方。”  
“你会做饭？”  
“当然。我们走吧。”  
“诶？去哪？”  
“带你去见我的一位前辈。”

别府的疗养院接收的是重伤病愈后病人，环境十分优美，树木郁郁葱葱，法式的大窗户下种着大簇高大的美人蕉，据说庭院深处还有个温泉，但是越前没有泡的心思。因为这个疗养院处处透着一股死亡腐烂的气息。  
察觉到他的紧张，德川担心地看了他一眼，拉近两人的距离。越前对他一笑，这种环境中，德川的气息让他安心。  
沿着长长的走廊来到尽头的房间，护士刚查完房，见到德川对他露出一个甜甜的笑。  
“没有听说你要来啊。”  
“临时起意。他的情况怎么样？”  
“很好。这位是？”小护士朝越前投去好奇的眼神，越前连忙把帽子往下拉。德川知道越前不愿意让人认出他，往右靠了一步，挡住越前：“现在方便探望吗？”  
“当然，今晚也住这里吧。”  
“不，今晚要回东京。”小护士一愣，尴尬地告了别。

“你以前都在这里过夜吗？不用考虑我的，我最近都没什么工作。”  
“你在这里不舒服。”  
“……抱歉。”  
“没关系，没有人会喜欢这个地方。”德川轻轻推开房门，入目的是一间二十平左右的房间，一张床，几个柜子，全都是白的，那种刺目的惨白。床前坐着一个人，穿着同样颜色的衣服，衣服看上去洗了很多次，又旧又大，袖管裤管空荡荡的，看了就让人不舒服。

“凤凰。”德川喊了一声，那人没有任何反应，一直盯着空白的墙壁。  
越前压低声音问道：“他是谁？”  
“是我的前辈。”  
德川走到那人的面前，越前犹豫了一下，跟了上去。走进才发现那人瘦得可怕，脸颊的肉全都陷下去，脸颊骨高高突出。他有一头及肩的金发，然而干枯凌乱，没有一丝美感。他的胡子也很长，遮住整个下巴。德川的手覆在他的头上，缓慢和温柔地梳理他的头发。越前左右看了看，从书桌上拿了把梳子递给德川。  
“谢谢。”德川低声道，越前感觉十分不自在，他害怕看到凤凰，尽管这个人明显已经痴呆掉了，对他完全没有威胁。

德川耐心地梳理着凤凰的头发，他看上去十分悲伤，越前不忍打扰他，他悄声走到卫生间，用脸盆接了热水，端给德川。德川感激地看了他一眼，用毛巾浸湿给凤凰擦脸。

“我一进警局，就是凤凰带的我。他是重案组的精英，破坏了很多重大案件，听过九州双雄吗？就是他亲手逮捕归案的。”  
越前不知道九州双雄是谁，但他没有问，只是用眼神示意德川讲下去。  
“他很严，经常刁难新人，我们都不喜欢他。不喜欢，但是敬畏，因为实际上他有比谁都强的正义感。然后，突然有一天，他消失了。”德川的语气突然变得怨毒：“他投靠了一个大毒枭，还杀了两个警察。我发誓要将他逮捕归案。我花了两年的时间追踪这个案件，数次与他交手，却都被他击败。你知道那种被背叛的感觉吗，越前，我恨他，恨不得将碎尸万段。因为我曾经那么尊敬，那么相信他。”  
德川握着梳子的手剧烈地颤抖，越前把手覆在他的手上。  
德川深吸了一口气：“在收网前夕，那个团伙之间突然发生了内斗，团队主力队员尽数被歼灭，大毒枭本人也深受重伤。警察几乎不费吹灰之力就将他们一网打尽，那个时候我才知道，凤凰作为我们的内应，整整潜伏了两年。只不过当我们赶到的时候，他被注射了太多的毒品，变成了现在的样子。”

“德川……”  
德川猛地握住了越前的手，力道之大，几乎要把他的骨头捏断。  
“但是你知道吗，害他的人不是那些罪犯，是我们的人，是我们的人泄露了消息，逼得他不得不仓促行动。内奸明明就在我们之中，他们却不让我调查！封锁了这个案件，装作大功告成的样子，却让我的同伴白白牺牲！”  
德川越握越紧，越前的骨头都在咯咯作响，他忍不住哭喊道：“德川，疼……”

德川猛然醒悟，急忙松开手：“对不起。”  
“德川……这就是你想要往上升的原因吗？”  
“是的，我想看看，到底是谁这样只手遮天。”  
“你不是这样想的。”  
德川茫然地看着越前，越前难过地道：“你把梦想丢掉了。”  
“我没有，我站上更高的位置，才能更大地维护我的正义。”  
“不是的，你的正义里不会放任一个罪犯逍遥法外，但是枫山的案件，你妥协了。”  
德川避开越前的眼睛，淡淡地道：“那是必要的牺牲。”  
“但是你很难过，”越前把手放在德川的胸口：“我听见你心里的挣扎，你想为凤凰报仇，你觉得不为他追寻真相，是对他最大的背叛。但你知道你要守护的，是所有处于危险之中的瘦弱的人类。”  
越前清澈的瞳孔里倒映出德川的黑色双眸。  
“德川，灯塔的光芒微弱，只能照亮一小片海面，黑暗之外还是黑暗，但是，一旦失去了这座灯塔，航船就会迷路，就会触礁。德川，请你守护这片海域，守护每一艘航船。”  
越前上前一步，双臂轻轻环住泪流不止的德川。


	15. 第十五章

一辆红色的法拉利停在警视厅门口，年轻的男子一身与车子相同颜色的红色运动服倚着车窗，来往的行人好奇地注视他，无奈他的帽子压得太低，大大的墨镜遮住了他半张脸。德川从警局出来的时候，先是一愣，继而飞快地跑到越前身边，压低声音道：“怎么开这种车来。”  
“诶？”越前拉下半拉眼镜，露出圆溜溜的大眼睛：“你不是说要带我吃好吃的嘛。”  
德川哭笑不得：“我请你吃家制五星级豪华套餐。”  
越前：“……呃。”  
眼看着下班人越来越多，德川只好先跟着越前上车。专业级的跑车果然不一般，三秒内就能加速到百公里，然而碰上下班族的大车队，也只能跟在车队里蜗牛一般爬动。越前焦躁地用手指敲击方向盘，郁闷地道：“等吃完晚饭，天都黑了，话说，我们为什么要晚上去学校。”  
“等学生离开后，才能调查。”德川解释道，瞥了眼越前右手腕上昂贵的钻石表，道：“当演员很赚吗？”  
“还好，拍电视剧不是十分高，广告赞助费比较多，不过很难抢到手。怎么突然问这个？”  
德川收回视线，若无其事地道：“只是感叹一下，我是真的想请你吃五星级，可还完房贷，只能吃泡面了。”  
越前翻了个白眼：“你又在骗我，你老骗我，骗我很好玩吗。”  
德川微微一笑，不置可否。

德川的公寓在一栋二十层高楼的顶层，带了个小小的阁楼，单身男人的公寓，却意外得整洁，家具也很少，整个房间空荡荡的，倒是四十寸的彩电十分惹人注目。  
“看网球赛比较爽。”见越前一直盯着电视看，德川主动解释道。他让越前在沙发上坐好，打开电视让他看，又去拿了芬达爆米花给他吃。把越前安顿得好好的，他才系上围裙准备晚餐。米饭是中午跑回来煮着的，这个时间已经熟了，粒粒分明，亮晶晶的。德川从冰箱里拿出黑绸鱼，用温开水小心地解冻，又去准备水果沙拉。一回头就看到越前在厨房探头探脑。  
“饿了？”  
“恩。”  
德川飞快地切了些梨肉又加上小西红柿，装在大碗里，拌上沙拉酱。  
“先吃这个。”  
越前抱着大碗哼哼唧唧地出去了，绕着餐桌拐一个弯又晃了回来。

“你真的会做饭？”  
德川手上飞快地处理黑绸鱼：“一个人住久了，不得不学会做菜。你这么问，我猜你不会。”  
“还差得远呢，我只要会吃就好了。”  
任性得像个小孩……德川摇摇头，却挥不去心里的那丝怪异感。他做了调查，越前龙马是真名，丧母，父亲是一个寺庙的住持，演员的薪酬是高，但绝不可能支撑他奢侈的消费方式，游轮豪车，加上在片场，工作人员，甚至是导演对他的畏惧态度，越前龙马绝对有金主的，让人很容易就推断出这样的结论。

“你知道是谁在跟踪樱乃了吗？”  
“目前还不知道。但是，越前，什么人会去动别人的日记？”  
“……朋香。”  
“恩？”  
“她和樱乃交往过。”越前顿了顿：“事实上，她们从来没分手过，我也不知道她为什么，就有了个未婚夫。吃完了，还要。”越前舔着唇角，把碗伸到德川面前。  
“马上就可以吃饭了。”  
“放心，吃太多我也吃得下的。”  
德川放弃跟他争辩，他盛了一大碗米饭给越前，又快速炒了个菜让他坐一边的小桌子上吃。安顿好越前，总算可以开始做大菜。越前却不放过他，拉着他东拉西扯的。  
“你为什么没女朋友。”  
“忙、没合适的，怎么，你要给我介绍一个？”  
“你可以多关注身边的人。你喜欢男的吗？”  
德川动作一顿，随即装作若无其事地道：“为什么这么问。”  
“你的同事，入江，对你很关照吧。”  
德川：“……”德川隐隐觉察到这段对话正朝一个诡异的方向跑去，然而没等他细想，就听越前道：“在游船上的时候，我看到他看你的眼神，他喜欢你，你可以试着和他交往。”  
德川决定放弃治疗，埋头劈生鱼片，他的沉默让越前有些不安，他担心地道：“你不高兴了吗？”  
“没……我是双性恋，现在喜欢一个男生，可惜他傻乎乎的，一点都不明白。还要把我推给别人。”  
“他好过分，那你为什么不直接告诉他？”  
“怕吓到他。”  
“嗯哼？”越前舔舔唇角：“看不出你还是挺温柔的。但是，有些人对感情比较迟钝，你还是直接说的好。”  
德川回头看了越前一眼，淡淡道：“你说得对，等我确定了，我会直接说的。”


	16. 第十六章

越前和德川在校园里蹲点到大半夜，却一无所获，越前反倒被冻得直打喷嚏。德川送他回了家，临告别自责地道：“抱歉，我以为她今晚会再来的。”  
“没关系，很好玩——”越前说着狠狠打了个喷嚏，德川躲避不及，被他喷了满脸的口水。  
“对不起！”越前慌慌张张地拿纸巾来擦，手忙脚乱的，手指碰到德川的脸，德川心里一动，抓住了越前的手。  
越前茫然地看着他，鼻头红红的，一脸的无害。德川紧张地咽了口口水：“越前……”  
刺耳的汽笛声划破黑夜的宁静，强烈的远光灯对准德川的眼睛，照得他一时失明。紧接着便听到刹车的声音，然后有人朝他们走来。  
“小鬼头，跑哪里玩了，打你电话也不接。”男人的声音有些熟悉，德川好不容易从强光造成的晕眩中恢复过来，看到眼前站着一个衣冠楚楚的中年男子，他鼻梁高挺双瞳清澈，一头板寸精神奕奕，精致的衣着就像每一个成功的商业精英。  
“哼，你不是明天才回吗？”  
“听说王子殿下的剧明天要首播啊，我哪敢不回来。”男人一开口就形象全无，油腔滑调的样子让德川终于认出他。  
“你是游船上的那个和尚！你怎么会在这里？”  
男人转过头，上上下下打量德川，最后嫌弃地道：“这傻大个怎么也在这儿？”  
德川：“……”  
“他是我朋友，你别乱说,臭老头。”  
“哟，龙马大人不高兴了哦。”男人一手伸进越前的衣领里，越前被冻得惊叫一声，反手来打，却被男人一把捞起：“困死了困死了，我们去睡吧。”  
“等等——德川，再见！”越前被男人打横抱起就往屋里走，越前急急忙忙朝德川挥手。男人回头看了他一眼，唇角轻勾，满是嘲讽。第一次交锋，德川措手不及，等回过神来，就只剩下一扇紧闭的门扉。

 

龙崎樱乃的父母双亡，自小跟着奶奶长大，大概是可怜她无父无母，奶奶对她异常宠爱，即使上了大学，也每天接送她回家来住。樱乃的房间正对着一棵硕大的樱花树，德川绕着樱花树走了几圈，注意到延伸向围墙的树枝被踩断了。德川伸手摸了摸树干的横断面，试着比了比围墙与樱花树的距离，心里算是有了数。  
樱乃端着小点心进来，红着脸招呼德川来吃。龙崎樱乃是很害羞的女孩子，她长得不是十分好看，但是羞涩的模样很有风情。

“那个，给您添麻烦了，真的对不起！”龙崎深深鞠了一躬，德川盯着她的麻花辫便思索边道：“你是越前的朋友，他拜托了的事情我自然尽力而为。能让我看一下你的同学册吗，影集也可以。”  
“可以。”樱乃答应得有些迟疑。德川主动解释道：“知道你有写日记的习惯，并且知道你日记放在哪儿的，不会是陌生人。而且你的日记本上带了锁，但是那锁没有被强硬打开的痕迹。”  
龙崎睁大了眼睛，脸上一阵红一阵白，眼看着就要晕过去，她慌张地避开德川的视线，小跑着出房间。片刻后，她抱了厚厚的一叠影集过来，眼红红的，显然是哭过了。  
“这些是我从小到大的影集，我小时候朋友不多，龙马君是我最好的朋友。”德川看向樱乃——  
“您很喜欢龙马吧。”  
“……是。”  
“其实您也知道跟踪我的人是谁，是来借机调查龙马的吧。”  
被揭穿了，德川干脆地承认了。樱乃反倒笑了起来，她席地坐下，翻开第一本影集。  
第一张照片，一个小男孩戴着顶白色的帽子，躲在男人身后，露出一双怯生生的眼睛。而那个男人，只能说时光于他优待，眼里的嘲讽隔着时空依旧狠狠戳痛德川。  
“这是龙马第一次来我家，他的父亲是我奶奶的学生。”  
德川有些惊讶：“父亲？”  
龙崎奇怪地看了他一眼：“有什么问题吗？”  
“他的父亲，越前南次郎？”  
“你也认识他啊。”龙崎显得很高兴：“南次郎叔叔是个很成功的商人，他的工作很忙，但是他对龙马非常好。我还记得有一次，南次郎叔叔要去谈一笔非常重要的生意，把龙马送到我家来玩，龙马不让他走。”龙崎捂着嘴发出一声清脆的笑：“你别看他现在这样，龙马超粘他爸爸的，小时候恨不得就挂在南次郎叔叔身上。那天也是，南次郎叔叔没办法，只好不去，陪他玩游戏，结果生意谈崩了，听奶奶说，损失十分惨重。”  
龙崎感叹似的翻过一页，这一次是十几岁模样的龙马坐在沙发上，左右各搂着一个女孩儿。长长的麻花辫自然是龙崎，而另一个扎着羊角辫的……  
“这个是朋香，是照顾我的保姆的女儿。”龙崎的声音里带着哭腔。  
“我跟她是一起长大的，我们还约定要一起结婚的，但是……”  
“不喜欢手冢的话，为什么要和他在一起？”

龙崎摇摇头：“我的婚事不是我能决定的，龙马也一样，南次郎叔叔是宠龙马，但是，你有听到过他任何的绯闻吗？”龙崎悲哀地道：“我总觉得我们现在一张无形的网里，拼命逃窜，却不知道出路在哪里，不知道被谁操控。”她抬起头来，恳求地看着德川：“如果你喜欢他，请你保护他，一定要救他出去。”


	17. 第十七章

龙崎什么都不知道，她只是个被宠爱着长大的小女孩。就算是被安排了婚姻，安排她的人也在确保她后半生无忧无虑。德川有些泄气，他从龙崎身上得到的消息实在太少了，就是越前南次郎的信息，日本原住民，寺庙住持，除此之外没有任何异常，甚至超速违规的记录都没有。但是，就龙崎所说的，综合越前平时的表现，南次郎应该是一个成功的商人，十分成功。如果他不是十分成功的商人，就是十分成功的——

“德川，准备出警！”入江冲进来，拿了他的外套又往外冲。  
德川连忙放下资料，跟着入江跑。  
“发生什么事了。”  
“Hade银楼被人劫持了，十名以上的劫匪，上百个人质！”  
“什么——劫匪的目的是什么，多少钱？”  
入江停下脚步，神情古怪：“三个亿，还有，佐佐木。”

Hade银楼一共三层，因为贩卖的都是珠宝，所以整栋楼采取了最高级的安保，没有地下室，也没有天窗。所有的玻璃都是防盗玻璃，只要有破损就会自动报警，这让从外部突破成为不可能的事。更重要的是，劫匪手上有上百名的人质，没有人敢贸然行事。

德川赶到的时候，Hade银楼已经被警车密密包围，狙击手从四周高楼瞄准Hade，正在等待命令。警局在临近的百货公司设立了指挥部，高层全部赶到，正召开紧急会议。  
“现在情况怎么样？”德川低声道，鬼摇了摇头：“不怎么样，正僵持着。这是劫匪寄过来的录像。”他按了下键盘，画面一阵摇晃，对准席地而坐的人群。镜头里的男男女女都是一副害怕的模样，一个长着奇怪一字眉的男人不停的啜泣，嘤嘤婴的声音十分惹人心烦，劫匪显然也有同样的感受，一脚就踹翻了一字眉。一字眉摔入人群中，引起一阵恐慌，明晃晃的枪口瞬间就对准了人群。  
“他们用的枪很先进。”德川面无表情地道：“但我不知道这有什么意义。”  
鬼后退了几秒，按下暂停键，画面定格在靠近柜台的人质。德川不解，然而当他看到模糊的影像中那顶显眼的白帽子时，他吃惊地睁大了眼睛。  
“越前……”  
鬼同情地看了他一眼：“确认过了，是越前龙马。”

案发超过一个小时，警方三次突围，都以失败告终，这群劫匪显然是做了充分准备的，他们只守着人质，不接受任何谈判，并且在警方突围失败后也没伤害到人质。这让现场的媒体对警方有了很大意见，认为他们无能且罔顾人质安全。  
“他们快要顶不住了。”入江露出一个绝不符合他形象的冷笑：“真不知道这一次，会拉谁来当替死鬼。”  
“还轮不到我们。”鬼淡淡道，看了眼正在查看建筑图的德川：“你该庆幸这一次没能升官。”  
“前辈们，把注意力放在救出人质上如何？”德川明显失了冷静，入江和鬼互相看了一眼，入江安慰道：“越前在人质的最后面，不出意外的话，他不会受到什么危险。”  
“我知道。”德川右手猛地收紧：“能拿到这栋大楼的管道图吗？”  
“你想干什么？德川，不要乱来，用药的话人质也会受伤。”  
“外部无懈可击，我们只能从内部试试。”

“前辈！”警官甲跌跌撞撞地冲进来：“三船长官来了。”  
“三船老师！”三人同时站起身，朝进来的大汉鞠了一躬。  
三船摆摆手：“你们三个小兔崽子跟我过来，现在开始，这案件归我管。”  
德川一瞬间露出狂喜的神情：“太好了。”  
三船奇怪地道：“你小子脑子没问题吧。”  
德川：“……”

 

跟着三船进入指挥室，所有人都露出松了一口气的表情。监控屏前的两人赶紧让开位置，三船指指鬼和入江：“你们两个对着屏幕，把所有人质的位置都画下来，德川你跟我——”  
“我来监控。”德川打断三船的话，三船不悦地瞪着他，入江大笑：“你就让他监控吧，老师，他的小宝贝在里面呢。”  
“小宝贝……”话一出口，三船就被自己恶心得不行：“算了，你去监控，鬼跟我一起走。”

 

“这是安装在犄角的摄像头，摄像角度不怎么好，大概也是因为这样，才没被劫匪发现。我们将它的信号调出来……”入江调试着摄像头的角度：“找到你的小宝贝了。”  
越前依旧待在人质最后面的地方，背靠着柜台，低着头一副百无聊赖的模样。  
“他在干什么，摄像头能往下调吗？”  
“让我试试……乖乖。”调整摄像头后可以看到，越前正半倒在一个男人怀里，捧着男人的手臂扯他的手指玩。  
男人也是一脸无聊，一只手撑在膝盖上，时不时摸摸越前的头发，就像在逗弄一只宠物猫咪。  
入江同情地看了眼德川，德川冷冷道：“那是他父亲。”  
“父亲，父亲好，呵呵。”入江干笑两声，摸摸鼻子不敢说话了。

人质突然起了一阵骚动，方才被踹的一字眉突然大哭起来。入江皱起眉：“糟糕，他的精神崩溃了。”这种情况下，人与人的情绪十分容易传染，一字眉的崩溃会引起整个人群的崩溃。庆幸的是，那些劫匪对一字眉的崩溃无动于衷。  
“喂，你别吵了。”越前突然道，德川一下子紧张起来。  
“你真得很烦哎，女孩子都没哭，你哭什么。”一字眉愣住，傻傻地看着越前，突然又发疯地朝越前吼道：“我们要死了我要死了你知不知道！”  
“死就死呗，我都快被你烦死了。”

越前的话逗得其中的一个劫匪大笑，他走到一字眉身边，枪口指着他的脑袋：“听好了，再说一句话，我就让你再发不出一点声音。”说完，他一脚踢开一字眉，走到越前面前。  
“你不怕死吗？”  
越前钻进南次郎怀里，两手捧着南次郎的手捂住自己的耳朵。  
劫匪：“……”  
德川：“……”  
“你这小鬼！”劫匪暴怒，抬起一脚就要往越前身上踹。南次郎一瞬间抓住他的脚踝，轻松一推，劫匪连着后退几步才站稳。  
“小伙子，不要太冲动。”  
“你是什么人！”  
“你抢你的钱，别打扰我家孩子睡觉，我就是个路人。”南次郎说着，重新把手捂住越前的耳朵。  
剩余的五个人一见这动静，全都围了过来，最先的劫匪手一拦，晃悠悠地走向南次郎，他似乎被南次郎激起了某种好胜心。正要朝南次郎挥拳，突然又顿住了，像见了鬼似的连连后退。  
“你是，你是……”  
“你好烦！”越前就像头暴躁的小狮子，朝那人嘶吼了两声，又重重撞回南次郎怀里。南次郎被他撞得闷哼了一声，无奈地道：“这小子脾气有点暴躁，话说，你们到底什么时候才能完。”

那劫匪呢喃了一声，招呼另外五个人朝后退去。人质恢复了平静，入江和德川面面相觑，入江连忙将录像在另一台主机里倒退，两人重新仔细地看了一遍，却弄不明白那个劫匪为什么会有这样的表现。

 

“情况怎么样？”三船一进来就看到两个爱徒傻乎乎的，互望着似乎有到天荒地老的趋势。入江回过神来，将刚才的情况复述了一遍。三船来了兴趣，让两人重放视频，当他看到南次郎抬起一只手臂护住越前的时候，他喊了停。  
“把他手的位置放大。”  
入江照做，那是一个青色的雪花型刺青。  
“是他们……”


	18. 第十八章

“这是曾经名震东南亚的暗杀组织的标志。”三船指着照片上的雪花刺青：“不过，他们行事一向隐秘，这些年愈发低调，几乎在日本这片土地上消失匿迹，你们这群瓜娃子不知道也正常。”  
“所以说，越前的父亲是杀手？”入江和鬼一齐看向德川，三船安慰道：“也不一定，有些人觉得这个刺青很酷，就去搞了一个，我也有。”三船挽起袖子，露出自己手腕上的刺青。  
三人：“……”

“这事过后再谈，现在先决定方案，鬼。”  
“是。”鬼将整个建筑的模型放在桌子上。  
“第一个方案，我们交换人质，佐佐木已经在现场待命，之后在东京市外伏击。”  
“变数太大，我们不确定他们是否会释放人质。”  
鬼看了德川一眼：“第二个方案，调查人质的背景，这一百人包括一位现役巡警，一位国际散打冠军，两位退役军人，加上越前父子，我们设法联系上越前父子，只要他们能够将劫匪引到远离人质的位置，就能确保狙击队将所有人一举击毙。”  
“第三个方案.”  
“Hade银楼下是自来水场的总管道中的一段，我们切断自来水供应后，挖破管道，进入一层。”鬼拆开一层的外墙：“但是楼梯上有至少一名劫匪巡查，我们必须保证同时将这三位劫匪击毙。”

“前辈，出事了！”警察甲突然喊道，众人聚集到屏幕前，只见一个小女孩倒在地上，手指掐着脖子，表情十分难受。而她的母亲抱着她不住地哭泣。  
“她是哮喘发作了。”警察甲道。  
“没药吗？”  
“看样子没有。”  
“跟劫匪商议，让我们送药进去。”  
话音未落，就见其中一个劫匪骂骂咧咧地过来揍那女孩，母亲扑在她身上不住哀求，劫匪的行为显然激怒了人质，眼看骚动又起，越前那懒洋洋的声音又飘了过来：“她是哮喘发作了，你再骂也没用，白痴。”

“你这小鬼，再多说一句话就把你舌头割下来。”听着虽然可怕，语气却没什么威胁，显然越前也察觉到这点，他伸了个大大的懒腰，慢慢站起来：“有谁是医生吗，去看看那个女孩。”  
人群一阵诡异的沉默，那个一字眉弱弱地举起手：“我是兽医。”

“她需要药，不然会有生命危险。”越前坐在通风口，抱着那女孩，让她能够呼吸到新鲜空气，南次郎像只大狗一般蹲在越前身边，时不时戳一戳她的脸蛋。  
“你别表现得像个大变态。”越前不高兴地挥开他的手，仰头对监视他们的劫匪道：“你就不能让那些没用的警察弄些药进来嘛。”  
“不可能，你也别再多事，否则——”  
“让人把药送进来。”南次郎直接对这群人的首领道：“作为人质我们也够乖了，总得给点好处，不然真闹起来，你们全部子弹加起来，也杀不了我们所有人。而在那之前，”南次郎露出一抹耐人寻味的笑：“反抗总是让人苦恼的。”  
那首领显然对南次郎十分顾忌，思考了片刻，居然同意了。德川等人一齐松了口气，却又听到越前嗲嗲的声音：“我想吃葡萄，能让他们顺便送一点进来吗？”  
德川：“……”

 

德川换下警服，手脚全部扣上手铐，入江将哮喘药和装着葡萄的小碗端进来。  
“其中几颗葡萄刻上了摩斯密码，你确定他能发现并且读懂？”  
德川将薄型钥匙在口腔藏好，漠然道：“走一步是一步。”  
银楼的大门打开一道缝，德川被枪指着进了门。有人从后踢中他的膝窝，德川腿一曲，跪了下来。那人先检查了他的手铐，随后搜了身。确认没有异常后狠狠推了一把：“老实点，别想耍花样。押他上去。”

 

“药，还有葡萄。”德川低声道，越前抬起头，脸上露出吃惊的表情。幸亏他瞬间便反应过来，皱起眉头不满地道：“你是警察？长得就一副蠢样，难怪到现在还不能把我们救出去。钱呢，把钱给他们，救我们出去！”  
“三亿不连号的旧纸币不是那么容易筹集的，请相信我们。”  
“相信个屁啊！”劫匪之一枪柄狠狠砸在德川脑袋上，德川被砸飞出去。  
“老老实实待在那儿，傻大个。”

那枪砸得他头晕眼花，德川大声地干呕，窝囊的模样更是逗得劫匪们一阵大笑。德川难受地抹了把嘴，乘机将钥匙吐在手心里，然后挪动着挪到墙边躺下。  
越前已经给小女孩用了药，女孩的情况稳定下来。越前好心情地给女孩喂葡萄，德川紧张地从手臂下观察越前的动作。越前看上去毫无所查，开心地从里面挑了一颗喂给小女孩，自己重新拿了一颗正要吃，南次郎拿走了他的葡萄。  
“你都不知道把皮剥了吗。”他责备地看着越前。  
“哼，你还差得远呢，把皮剥了多麻烦。”  
“一点都不讲卫生的小鬼。”南次郎在越前身后坐下，剥掉葡萄皮，一颗一颗地喂越前。这个季节的葡萄不好吃，越前吃了两口就被酸得不肯吃，南次郎便挑最大的几颗给他。看着两人甜甜蜜蜜，德川几乎要绝望了，却突然发现南次郎搭在越前肩膀的手指不断有规律地敲击着。  
三长一短……那是代表YES的摩斯密码！南次郎发现了！德川松了一口气。他把钥匙挪到指间，小心地打开手铐。

那头南次郎扯着越前的耳朵玩，边对那小女孩道：“很无聊吧，让哥哥学猫叫给你听好不？哥哥可是演员哦。”  
“我才不要，臭老头。”  
“现在什么时候，无聊得要死，你学两声玩玩，恩？”  
“什么什么时候，我怎么知道什么时候！还有，我为什么要学猫叫啊！”  
“你老头子想听。”南次郎用下巴的胡茬使劲蹭越前的脸，越前被逗得咯咯笑，最后不甘不愿地发出两声细弱蚊鸣的猫叫声。德川看向他，正对上越前倏然凛冽的眼神。  
德川猛然醒悟：时间！越前把刻有行动开始时间的那颗葡萄给吃了！


	19. 第十九章

德川把耳朵贴在墙壁，仔细探查墙体的震动，切断上百万吨自来水的瞬间，会在地下引起不小的震动，纵波通过墙体传播……感受到指尖的颤动，德川不动声色地收回手。核对时间，比预期的晚了三分钟，但还在计划之内。  
扫视四周，将六名在场的劫匪标号，一号首领上了三楼。二号三号站在德川身边看管他，四号面对人群而坐，时不时耍一把枪，将枪口对准人群，他的动作一开始引起一阵阵尖叫，但是随着人们神经紧绷到极限而陷入疲劳，激不起剧烈的反应。五号站在楼梯口，以达到同时监控一楼和人群的目的。六号则在人群另一面，与德川五号所在的位置形成一个三角形。

再看人质，小女孩恢复健康，越前就不愿意管她了，送回她母亲身边，自己从柜台拿了串珍珠拆散了和南次郎当弹子打着玩，周边的人似乎也感觉到劫匪对两人的照顾，自动远离两人。作为巡警的小林一开始就守在人群的最前端，德川已经用警察之间的暗语通知了他即将有行动，让他随时准备。那两位退役军人亦分布在人群外围，无法沟通，一旦行动，德川不能对他们抱希望。最后，令德川担心的便是，这人质中是否还存在劫匪同伙。他试图找出可能的劫匪，二号和三号聊起天来。

“那臭小子到底是谁，为什么老大那么怕他？”二号小声抱怨，德川心里一动，靠在墙上一动不动地听他们的谈话。  
三号道：“他是很有名的一个演员，你们都不看电视的吗？”  
“老大他还追星？”  
三号突然压低了声音，神神秘秘地道：“看到和他在一起的那个男人了吗，他啊……”三号的声音太低，德川听不清他讲了什么，却见二号露出震惊的表情。  
“这么说，他不就是太子爷？”  
“是太子爷还是皇后娘娘，谁知道——你他妈在偷听！”三号注意到德川的视线，一脚就将他踹到墙上。德川被踹中肋骨，剧烈地咳嗽起来。许是看到平时代表正义的警察在他面前毫无还手之力，三号陡然起了施虐之心，猛揪住德川的头发，逼迫他仰头，狠狠扇了他两巴掌。  
“伟大的警察先生，你不是要制裁邪恶吗？”三号用枪管砸德川的脸，剧痛中，德川看到越前想要朝他冲过来，然而南次郎紧紧抱住他。

“这里在吵些什么，你们别节外生枝，马上就要交换人质了。”一号从三楼下来，显然对三号的冲动十分不满。但是交换人质在即，他也没有多说，只是让二号五号劫匪下楼接应。

按照劫匪的要求，所有的警戒撤离到十公里之外，然后由两名警员送佐佐木和三亿现金到门口外。通过大楼的原来的保安系统，三楼的劫匪确认他们押送的是佐佐木本人之后，才由佐佐木背着三亿现金进入大楼，这个时候的一层实际已经被突破了。通过管道输送的药物让一楼的劫匪在佐佐木进入的时候立即陷入昏迷。入江和鬼借机不动声色地潜入大楼。在三楼监控的劫匪发出警告前，三楼四个方向的玻璃被同时爆破，狙击队冲破碎玻璃瞬间击毙两名劫匪。  
“发生什么事了！”首领一号刚摸到枪，德川甩出手铐，将他的枪撞得偏离。同时侧身一个直钩将三号打倒在地，利落地缴了他的枪。早已准备着的巡警扑向四号，子弹射中他的手臂，但是他没停下来，纵身整个人死死压住四号。狙击队赶到，其余的劫匪均被成功击败。

事情发生的太快，眨眼间地上多了四具尸体，当人群回过神来时，积压许久的恐惧爆发，尖叫声几乎刺破耳膜。  
“警察！安静！”鬼的暴喝声制止住了人群的哭喊。紧接着入江柔柔的声音传开。  
“你们已经安全了哦，所以不要害怕，我们会一直守着你们的。”  
“各位，请相信我们，我们会将你们所有人安全送回家。”德川走到两人中间，鬼高大威猛入江亲切温柔，而德川，这样站着的时候，犹如一把利剑，冷冽而充满力量感，三个人站在一起的时候，形成一种奇妙的强大的气场，人群渐渐安静下来，低低的啜泣声飘荡在房间里。德川让狙击队带活着的劫匪和受伤的巡警下去，开始进行人质的疏散工作。抽空看了眼越前，他被南次郎抱着站在两个柜台之间，南次郎依旧是那副玩世不恭的表情，越前两手搂着南次郎的腰，脑袋靠着南次郎的胸口，侧过脸从帽檐下看房间里的一切。越前站的位置，是这个房间最安全的位置。德川不能要求越前像一名警察那样行动，但是，看到他安全而漠不关心地站在那里，心里不可遏制地起了厌烦埋怨等负面情绪。

“别这样，这事他也无能为力。”许是他的表情太可怕，入江安慰地拍拍他的肩膀。  
“我知道。”德川不再看越前，而是下了楼帮助人质的疏散工作。人质必须都在备案后才能允许离开，有必要的还要回警局接受调查，这引起很多人的不满，警察们只能尽力安抚。而德川一直盯着人群，他不相信如此胆大妄为的劫匪没有后招。

“佐佐木为什么还在这里！”注意到昏迷中的佐佐木还被两名警官守着，德川大怒。  
“大家都在忙，没注意到，你们现在就带他回去。”入江话没说完，就听到一声枪响，佐佐木在所有警官面前，被射中眉心。  
“啊！！！”人群发出一声稚嫩的尖叫，方才的小女孩被一字眉用枪抵住了太阳穴。  
德川把耳朵贴在墙壁，仔细探查墙体的震动，切断上百万吨自来水的瞬间，会在地下引起不小的震动，纵波通过墙体传播……感受到指尖的颤动，德川不动声色地收回手。核对时间，比预期的晚了三分钟，但还在计划之内。  
扫视四周，将六名在场的劫匪标号，一号首领上了三楼。二号三号站在德川身边看管他，四号面对人群而坐，时不时耍一把枪，将枪口对准人群，他的动作一开始引起一阵阵尖叫，但是随着人们神经紧绷到极限而陷入疲劳，激不起剧烈的反应。五号站在楼梯口，以达到同时监控一楼和人群的目的。六号则在人群另一面，与德川五号所在的位置形成一个三角形。

再看人质，小女孩恢复健康，越前就不愿意管她了，送回她母亲身边，自己从柜台拿了串珍珠拆散了和南次郎当弹子打着玩，周边的人似乎也感觉到劫匪对两人的照顾，自动远离两人。作为巡警的小林一开始就守在人群的最前端，德川已经用警察之间的暗语通知了他即将有行动，让他随时准备。那两位退役军人亦分布在人群外围，无法沟通，一旦行动，德川不能对他们抱希望。最后，令德川担心的便是，这人质中是否还存在劫匪同伙。他试图找出可能的劫匪，二号和三号聊起天来。

“那臭小子到底是谁，为什么老大那么怕他？”二号小声抱怨，德川心里一动，靠在墙上一动不动地听他们的谈话。  
三号道：“他是很有名的一个演员，你们都不看电视的吗？”  
“老大他还追星？”  
三号突然压低了声音，神神秘秘地道：“看到和他在一起的那个男人了吗，他啊……”三号的声音太低，德川听不清他讲了什么，却见二号露出震惊的表情。  
“这么说，他不就是太子爷？”  
“是太子爷还是皇后娘娘，谁知道——你他妈在偷听！”三号注意到德川的视线，一脚就将他踹到墙上。德川被踹中肋骨，剧烈地咳嗽起来。许是看到平时代表正义的警察在他面前毫无还手之力，三号陡然起了施虐之心，猛揪住德川的头发，逼迫他仰头，狠狠扇了他两巴掌。  
“伟大的警察先生，你不是要制裁邪恶吗？”三号用枪管砸德川的脸，剧痛中，德川看到越前想要朝他冲过来，然而南次郎紧紧抱住他。

“这里在吵些什么，你们别节外生枝，马上就要交换人质了。”一号从三楼下来，显然对三号的冲动十分不满。但是交换人质在即，他也没有多说，只是让二号五号劫匪下楼接应。

按照劫匪的要求，所有的警戒撤离到十公里之外，然后由两名警员送佐佐木和三亿现金到门口外。通过大楼的原来的保安系统，三楼的劫匪确认他们押送的是佐佐木本人之后，才由佐佐木背着三亿现金进入大楼，这个时候的一层实际已经被突破了。通过管道输送的药物让一楼的劫匪在佐佐木进入的时候立即陷入昏迷。入江和鬼借机不动声色地潜入大楼。在三楼监控的劫匪发出警告前，三楼四个方向的玻璃被同时爆破，狙击队冲破碎玻璃瞬间击毙两名劫匪。  
“发生什么事了！”首领一号刚摸到枪，德川甩出手铐，将他的枪撞得偏离。同时侧身一个直钩将三号打倒在地，利落地缴了他的枪。早已准备着的巡警扑向四号，子弹射中他的手臂，但是他没停下来，纵身整个人死死压住四号。狙击队赶到，其余的劫匪均被成功击败。

事情发生的太快，眨眼间地上多了四具尸体，当人群回过神来时，积压许久的恐惧爆发，尖叫声几乎刺破耳膜。  
“警察！安静！”鬼的暴喝声制止住了人群的哭喊。紧接着入江柔柔的声音传开。  
“你们已经安全了哦，所以不要害怕，我们会一直守着你们的。”  
“各位，请相信我们，我们会将你们所有人安全送回家。”德川走到两人中间，鬼高大威猛入江亲切温柔，而德川，这样站着的时候，犹如一把利剑，冷冽而充满力量感，三个人站在一起的时候，形成一种奇妙的强大的气场，人群渐渐安静下来，低低的啜泣声飘荡在房间里。德川让狙击队带活着的劫匪和受伤的巡警下去，开始进行人质的疏散工作。抽空看了眼越前，他被南次郎抱着站在两个柜台之间，南次郎依旧是那副玩世不恭的表情，越前两手搂着南次郎的腰，脑袋靠着南次郎的胸口，侧过脸从帽檐下看房间里的一切。越前站的位置，是这个房间最安全的位置。德川不能要求越前像一名警察那样行动，但是，看到他安全而漠不关心地站在那里，心里不可遏制地起了厌烦埋怨等负面情绪。

“别这样，这事他也无能为力。”许是他的表情太可怕，入江安慰地拍拍他的肩膀。  
“我知道。”德川不再看越前，而是下了楼帮助人质的疏散工作。人质必须都在备案后才能允许离开，有必要的还要回警局接受调查，这引起很多人的不满，警察们只能尽力安抚。而德川一直盯着人群，他不相信如此胆大妄为的劫匪没有后招。

“佐佐木为什么还在这里！”注意到昏迷中的佐佐木还被两名警官守着，德川大怒。  
“大家都在忙，没注意到，你们现在就带他回去。”入江话没说完，就听到一声枪响，佐佐木在所有警官面前，被射中眉心。  
“啊！”人群发出一声尖叫，一个女孩被一字眉用枪抵住了太阳穴。


	20. 第二十章

“你们谁都别动。”一字眉早已经没了方才那副懦弱的模样，他轻抿着嘴唇，眉毛扭曲成滑稽的模样：“警察先生，我跟刚才那帮笨蛋不一样，我是会杀人的。所以，我的要求你们都听清楚了。”一字眉环视四周，随后目光对准德川：“现在，给我准备一辆无牌照的本田黑色轿车，并且关闭二十公里之内所有路口的摄像头。”  
“你知道你逃不掉的。”德川冷冷道，一字眉抬手就是一枪，站在他前方的警官被射中手臂。  
“我可是有着两年射击经验的……你们最好不要再挑战我的耐性。”一字眉的凶残出乎德川的意料，这才认识到，这个人和刚才的那伙劫匪并不是同一批人，他连赎金都没提，他的目的就只有暗杀佐佐木一个。

“让人去准备车子。”德川对警察甲道：“并且关闭所有的摄像头。”  
“但是前辈……”  
“照我说的去做！”  
一字眉很是满意地点了下头，得意洋洋地将枪抵住女孩的下巴，入江指挥警察和人质从他身边退开，德川则警惕地盯住他的一举一动。撤退一开始还算有秩序，但是当轮到越前的时候，意料不到的情况发生了。本已经撤离的小女孩突然从人群中冲了出来，欢快地朝越前奔去。  
“大哥哥！”  
“别过来！”越前大叫，女孩站在一字眉的身边，茫然地看着越前，显然不明白越前会什么对他那么凶。

所有人的视线都转向那女孩，那一字眉显然也愣住了，一时之间居然没有反应，女孩的妈妈死死咬住嘴唇，不让自己喊出声，免得激怒一字眉。  
越前慢慢蹲下身，对女孩道：“宝贝儿，别过来，回你妈妈身边。”  
女孩误解了越前的动作，以为越前是让她过去，迈着小短腿奔向越前。  
“别过来！”越前的尖叫声消失在枪声中，女孩扑倒在地，大大的眼睛圆睁着，还不知道发生了什么。鲜血喷射而出，溅了越前满脸，污染了金色的眼睛。

这件震惊日本的特大绑架案最终以两死两伤结局。德川将所有的事情交给入江去处理，自己则去了休息室。越前坐在椅子上，木然地看着自己沾满鲜血的双手。意外的，南次郎没有抱着他，甚至没有坐在他身边，他只是站在他的身前用一种沉思的表情看着他。  
“越前……”德川唤了一声，越前缓慢地抬起头，一眨不眨地盯着他看了好一会儿，才像刚认出他似的：“德川？”  
“是我。”德川在越前面前蹲下来：“你还好吗？”  
越前无助地摇摇头。  
德川将越前的手握在手心里：“现在在想些什么，跟我谈谈好吗？”  
“有点难过……”  
“我知道。”  
“她死了。”  
“这不是你的错。”  
“我知道，都是你的错。”越前愤怒地甩开德川的手：“为什么你不救她，你就站在那里，你眼睁睁地看着她被杀死！”

 

越前的话字字诛心，德川低下头，深深地吸了口气。  
“对不起。”  
“我讨厌你，我以为你不一样的，可你和他们一样无能！”越前猛地推开德川，一头栽进南次郎怀里。  
“我要回家，带我回家。”他紧紧抱着南次郎，放声大哭。  
南次郎的表情第一次发生了变化，混杂着几分失望几分欣慰，又有几分释然。他低头亲亲越前的头发，柔声道：“好，我们回家。”

南次郎哄着越前睡着，将卡鲁宾从他的怀里抱出来：“帮我看着他，恩？听话。”南次郎拍拍卡鲁宾的脑袋，起身悄悄离开越前的房间。  
龙崎伴田等人早已经等在门外，看到南次郎，龙崎率先道：“小龙马怎么样？”  
“哭得一塌糊涂，还把鼻涕抹我身上。”南次郎嫌弃地弹了弹衣服：“伴田，你的那批人可不怎么样。”  
“现在的年轻人，都比较毛躁。”伴田笑眯眯地道：“真可惜，亚久津也不知道哪里去了。还是老太婆调教的人能干。”  
“都还差得远呢，杀一个佐佐木死了这么多人。那小子叫什么，幸村精市？伴田，下一次你可以让他多付你一倍报酬。”  
“我帮真田那帮人解决了佐佐木，老太婆气死了，不敢有下一次啊。话说回来，你和龙马怎么会在那里？”  
“朋友送他的耳钉坏掉一只，过去换一只新的。”南次郎端着茶杯，悠哉地等着几人开口。

龙崎心里大骂老神在在的伴田老狐狸，一边开了口：“之前说好的计划，什么时候执行。”  
“取消。”龙崎大声叹气，伴田依旧那副笑面虎的模样。如果计划的取消还在两人的意料之中，南次郎下一句话就如一颗原子弹，瞬间轰炸得两个腥风血雨里走过来的老家伙几乎丢了魂。  
“顺便说一句，我也打算离开了，至于NE的头儿，你们自己选一个。”  
“南次郎，不要开这种玩笑。”  
“我没在开玩笑，我把龙马养坏了，他受不了有人死掉，我只能不杀人。”

“既然这样——”伴田赶在龙崎之前道：“组织的规矩是你定的，你必须为组织完成三件事，三件事后，你的命才能归你自己。”  
“还差得远呢。”南次郎看向门口，越前抱着卡鲁宾傻傻地看着他，一如多年前那个他在街口遇到的，留着鼻涕的笨小孩。


	21. 第二十一章

对不起。  
德川收到这条未署名的短信的时候，愣了好一会儿，入江凑过脑袋要看，德川将他推到一边。不熟练地回了一个你是谁。那边很快就发回来：越前龙马。  
德川有些诧异，放下手边的工作，走到窗前给越前试着拨了电话。那边几乎是瞬间接起。  
“……德川？”  
“是我。”  
短暂的沉默后，德川低声道：“怎么突然说对不起。”  
“那天我说的那些话，对不起。我不该这么说的，我那时候有些——”  
“越前——”  
“让我说完，第一次有人死在我面前，我必须找个人去责怪，不然我会恨我自己，因为我没能救她。这种感觉你能明白吗，我只能怪你没有救她。”  
“我知道的越前。”德川的表情变得柔软：“第一次出警，我也没能救回人质，我看着他死在面前，我连着做了三天的噩梦，那个人满身是血地问我，你为什么不救我？那是活着的人的愧疚，因为这份愧疚，我甚至都想放弃这份事业了。”  
“那你后来是怎么走出来的。”

“他有个儿子，十二岁，我去看他，他原本在哭，看到我的时候却擦干了眼泪，他跟我说，他以后要当警察。”德川轻笑了一声，像是陷入了久远的回忆：“我问他为什么，我没能救他的爸爸。你知道他怎么说吗，他说，他要救别人的爸爸。你能相信一个小孩子会说出这样的话吗？我羞愧得简直不敢直视他的眼睛。从那以后，我就决定，无论发生什么，我都要作为一个警察，守护每一个家庭。我消灭不了这个世界所有的黑暗，但我的努力至少能让一个家庭完整。”  
电话那头传来低低的啜泣声，德川安静地听着，窗外已经冰雪消融，春回大地，樱花冒出一个个粉嫩的花苞。  
“德川，我很高兴认识你。”最后，越前这样说道。

 

之后的一段日子，德川再没见到越前，不管是他本人还是他作为演员的各种讯息。他就像凭空从这个世界消失了。德川也空了下来，东京意外地平静，走私贩毒案件几乎绝迹，但是太平静了，就像暴风雨前的海平面，底下酝酿着怒涛海浪，连空气中都带着让人不安的气息。重案组几次排查，却没有发现任何问题。  
“这帮小混蛋，都跑哪里玩了。”入江喝着咖啡打着魔兽，无聊地要长蘑菇了。  
“世界和平不好吗？”  
入江哼哼：“鬼知道他们在搞什么。”  
“我不知道。”  
入江：“……”  
德川：“……”

鬼抛出厚厚的一叠资料：“越前南次郎，还有说过的那个杀手组织。”  
入江和德川对看了一眼，一齐围到鬼的身边。  
“你怎么会查这个？”  
“你们真的相信三船会因为好玩而纹上一个杀手组织的标记吗？NE，never exist，从未存在过，就像他们这个组织的行事作风，杀人之后就凭空消失，好像从未在这个世界存在过。唯一的特征就是这个组织的成员都带有一个青色雪花型标志，就是越前南次郎手臂上的那个。”  
德川接过那叠资料，快速地浏览了一遍：“他们居然与十年前的首相被杀事件有关？”  
“是的，而且传说是他们的首领亲自下的手。但是没有任何证据，因为首相被杀后，这个组织彻底消失了。”鬼将资料往后翻了几页：“一共三起案件，X年X月X日，东京国立银行行长被杀死在卧室，次年著名企业家以同样的手法被杀死在卧室，还有就是首相被杀事件，推测都是这个神秘的首领所为。”

“你怀疑越前南次郎也是这个组织中的一员？”  
“不用怀疑，我肯定。”德川面无表情地道：“我没能从崛尾聪史手上夺下枪，他在这之前被一颗珍珠打中了手腕。还有越前龙马，他的射击技术和搏斗技巧，都不是普通人能够学会的。”  
“你认为越前龙马也是组织的一员？”  
“他是，但我认为他没有杀过人。杀过人的人，那天不会是那样的表现。”德川握紧拳头：“我要在他没有堕落之前，救他出来。”

 

东京两大帮派火拼，参与人数过千，死伤过百，逮捕人数超过三百。海平面下的巨浪爆发了，能量如此巨大，几乎毁掉东京半个地下王国。而造成这场海啸的罪魁祸首，正懒洋洋地躺在沙发上，脚趾一下一下戳着越前软软的肚子。  
“你好烦，走开点。”  
“那游戏机有什么好玩的，玩我吧，小鬼头。”说着，脚趾往上游移，隔着T衫夹住越前的乳头。越前忍无可忍，用力拍掉咸猪蹄，起身拿着游戏机狂K他的脑袋。  
南次郎按住越前胡乱挥舞的双臂，将他搂在怀里，张嘴含住越前的耳朵：“小鬼头，怎么不去打耳钉了，我都替你想过了，耳朵不够地方，就打到肚脐上，我觉得很性感。”  
“你又没杀人。”  
“那些人可都是我害死的。”  
“只要不是你杀的人。”越前抓住在他肚子上瞎摸的手：“你给我老实点！”

“你真不懂情趣，最近怎么不跟那傻大个玩了？”  
“那傻大个——你别这么喊他，他有名字的，德川和也。”  
“他有名字的嘤嘤嘤。”南次郎学着越前的语气取笑他。越前翻了个白眼：“你还差得远呢，你不是也挺喜欢他的嘛。”  
“他还差得远呢。”南次郎亲亲越前脸蛋：“下次请他到家里来玩吧。”


	22. 第二十二章

德川没预料到越前龙马真的住在寺庙里，破破烂烂的，门口立着两大座奇怪的神像。一只硕大的黑猫悄无声息地越过左边门神的脑袋，轻盈地朝围墙走去。德川正在犹豫要不要给越前打一个电话，突然就听到一声怪叫：“青少年，卡鲁宾的姘头又来了！”  
德川：“……”  
紧接着一个网球从窗户飞出，黑猫发出一声凄厉的叫声，“嗖”的一声从围墙上跳下。  
“你还差得远呢。”越前从窗户前冒出来，朝阳台气势汹汹地挥舞网球拍，一身皱巴巴的汗衫，一手叉腰，犹如菜市场骂街的大妈。

“诶？德川？”  
德川虚弱地朝越前挥了挥手，越前定定看了他几秒钟，突然尖叫一声，“啪”的甩上窗户。  
德川手指扶额，隐隐觉得三观有点被毁。

十分钟后，越前端端正正地坐在德川的面前，双手捧过一盏茶，彬彬有礼地道：“请用茶。”一板一眼的动作似乎在刻意掩饰他刚才的窘态，但是他越认真，他刚才的形象就越鲜明，德川忍不住笑出了声。越前小脸憋得通红，气鼓鼓地道：“你不许笑！”  
“好。”德川正色道：“我不笑。”  
“你心里也不许笑！你还在笑吧，不可以！”  
德川无奈：“我没笑，真的。”  
“你还差得远呢。”  
“为什么那么讨厌那只猫呢？我以为你喜欢猫。”  
“我喜欢卡鲁宾。”越前顿了顿，嫌弃地道：“那只猫是流氓，它老是想、想扑在卡鲁宾身上。”  
“它喜欢卡鲁宾？”  
“卡鲁宾是男孩儿！”  
德川：“……你也喜欢男的。”  
“那不一样！”越前握着拳头，神情激动：“卡鲁宾是个乖孩子，它才不会随便喜欢一只猫。”  
德川知道自己不能再跟一个保护欲过度的妈妈争辩，他聪明地转换了话题：“最近在干嘛，都没你的消息。”  
“我准备退出了。”  
“退出，为什么？”

“我在这个圈子里待了太久，我很累，我爬到过一个高峰，但是，”越前露出一个释然的笑：“德川，我的时代已经过去了。”  
德川一大堆话要问，但最后他只问了一句：“那你要去哪儿？”  
“哪里也不去。”越前笑道：“我的家在这里，我能去哪儿？”  
“那就好。”  
“嗯哼，那就好？”越前偏着脑袋，望着德川的眼神亮晶晶的。德川呼吸一窒，继而若无其事地道：“以后还可以见面。”  
“你还差得远呢。”越前用牙签插了一个青草团子，递到德川的嘴边：“你要做饭给我吃。”  
德川低下头，轻轻咬了一小口团子，眼睛则盯着越前。火热的气息喷到越前的手上，越前触电般地缩回手，惊恐地瞪着德川。

“你刚才——”  
“越前——”两人同时开口，又同时停住了。越前不安地想要移开视线，但是德川的眼神炙热而坚定，不允许越前有丝毫地躲闪。  
“宝宝，卡鲁宾在找你。”南次郎从楼梯上下来，打断了两人的对视。南次郎弯腰，在越前的头顶亲了一下。越前抬起头，那吻就落在他的额头。  
“上去陪卡鲁宾玩一会儿，它不高兴，连早餐都不肯吃。”  
“但是德川……”  
“我会照顾你的朋友。”南次郎拍拍越前的屁股：“快去吧。”  
越前犹豫了一下，对德川道：“你等我一会儿。”  
“没关系，你去吧。”  
越前警告性地瞪了南次郎一眼，后者哈哈大笑，等越前快要进到房间的时候，他又叫住了越前，道：“别忘了吃维生素片。”  
“才不要！”  
“不要任性！”越前早已经躲进房间里，南次郎就像是每一个被熊孩子折磨的父亲，一副头疼的样子：“都这么大的人，还不肯乖乖的。”

“越前先生，你知道NE组织吗？”德川单刀直入，南次郎面色不变：“不知道，英语不好。”  
德川：“……”  
“那是活跃在十年前的杀手组织。”  
“哇，杀手组织？这太可怕了吧！”南次郎用一种夸张的语气道，德川心头涌起一阵脱力感，这个人太不正经了。但是既然起了头，德川就决定不会让南次郎混过去。  
“我怀疑你就是其中的一员。”  
“哟，大个子，我可是良好公民，大大的好。”  
“那最好，因为我一定会把这个组织连根拔起，不管是杀手之王，还是一个小啰啰，谁都逃不了法律的制裁。”

“你是理想主义者。”  
“是的。”  
南次郎笑道：“真难得，这个社会，还有人能够坚持自己的理想。”  
“有一个人曾经告诉我，灯塔的光芒再微弱，也能传递到另一座灯塔上。”  
南次郎收敛了不正经的神色，若有所思地看着德川：“你喜欢我的小鬼。”  
“是的。”  
“你知道我跟他的关系。”  
德川看了眼楼上的房间，柱子边露出黑色的衣角。  
“是的，我知道你和他的关系，我依然喜欢他。并且，我也有把握让他爱上我。”  
南次郎怒极反笑：“凭什么。”  
“我爱他，甚至超过我自己。”德川起身：“没有其他事的话，我先告辞了，越前先生，你要真出事了，龙马会伤心，所以，多保重。”说着，他最后看了眼越前，头也不回地离开。


	23. 第二十三章

越前的告别会定在横滨的宾馆，只邀请了十几个死忠的粉丝，不大的房间，众人围坐成一团，吃着主办方提供的小食物，说说笑笑的，气氛很好。越前不是多话的人，但也许是最后一次见面了，他也难得地变得活跃。几个粉丝开始回忆起第一次见到越前的画面，然后更多人加进来，谈起自己最喜欢的越前的电视剧或者乐曲。话题不知不觉转入越前最低谷的那一段时期，那时候越前被爆出有金主，以不正当的手段挤掉他的竞争对手，随后越前耍大牌欺负新人等等负面新闻层出不穷，一时之间似乎全国上下都在他声讨他。他的广告被抵制，唱片卖不出去，始终喜欢着越前的人看到这样的情形心都要碎了，却不知道怎么为他辩解。因为越前本人保持了沉默，安静地承受着那些加诸于他身上的谩骂。  
那是越前和他的粉丝最痛苦的一段时间，他暂退留下的空位被新人迅速填补上，人们几乎淡忘了他。及至风波淡去，越前重新开始拍戏，依旧我行我素，不管流行不迎合市场，认认真真地做着自己。那个时候，一些疯狂骂他的人冷静下来会感觉后悔，但是他的高人气已经不在了。只不过，在经历了这些风雨后，剩下的人围成了一堵不厚却坚实的城墙，坚定地守护着他。

提起这些，房间里响起了低低的啜泣声，一个年纪小的女孩子泣不成声，悲伤的气氛迅速蔓延，几乎所有人都红了眼眶。越前过去抱住那个女孩子，低声道：“不要哭呀，我很好，真的。”  
“可是我好难受。”  
“没有关系的，我做着自己喜欢的事情，我是开心的，更何况还有你们呢。”  
“可是，我以后就见不到你了啊，我舍不得。”女孩咬着嘴唇，泪珠不断滚落，越前只觉眼眶发酸，他不断重复说着抱歉和谢谢，于是所有人明白终于到了说再见的时候，粉丝一个接一个走过来与越前拥抱。有人控制不住情绪，放声大哭，随后又被另一个痛哭的粉丝抱住，互相安慰。

 

“越前，我想知道一件事。”一位年纪稍长的女性粉丝认真道：“你到底有没有所谓的金主。”或许是察觉到自己的语气太过严厉，她很快又补上一句：“不是说不能接受，我只是——”  
“我是龙马的爱人。”一直听着的南次郎从房间的小门走进来，在众人面前走到越前身边：“你们说的那件事，是我做的，龙马并不同意，但是我舍不得他受委屈，我变得强大就是为了他。没想到会造成这么严重的后果。”南次郎说完，面朝众人深深鞠了一躬：“这些年，多谢你们替我照顾龙马。”  
那女孩深深吸了一口气，随后笑了起来：“这就好，只要有人能够爱你，我们就不用担心了。”分明是笑着的，眼角却带着眼泪。  
“祝你幸福。”她最后说道。  
粉丝们一个接一个离开，越前站在门口送他们，每送走一个便会深深鞠一躬，哽咽着道：“谢谢你的照顾。”

到最后一个人离开，房间里只剩下他和南次郎的时候，越前放声大哭。南次郎紧紧抱住他，不断亲吻他安慰他。  
“宝宝，我会一直在你身边的。”  
“我不后悔，但我还是好难过。”  
“我知道。”怎么会不难过呢，这是要跟一段过去彻底告别了，就像是把自己身体的一部分硬生生地扯去啊。心痛得无以复加，只有紧紧抱着他，恨不得将他搂进自己的骨肉里，去替他承受这一切的伤痛。

 

“总算是完成两件事了。”越前抹抹红肿的眼睛，抬起头看着南次郎：“臭老头，我们就要自由了。”  
伴田三个要求分别为：清除东京区的两大黑帮势力，让越前息影以免有人从他身上找到突破口，找到一个继承人。  
南次郎捏捏越前红彤彤的鼻头，笑道：“小鬼，这么着急，以后想干什么。”  
“什么都不干，每天睡觉，你要烧饭给我吃。”  
“你这个懒虫。”  
“还要养只猫。”  
“好。”  
“臭老头，你不会后悔吗？”  
南次郎挑了下眉：“后悔什么？”越前从南次郎怀里坐起来，双目直视着他，认真地道：“后悔离开NE，与我过普通的日子。”  
南次郎哈哈大笑：“有什么后悔的。”他手指一戳越前的脑袋：“我本就是为了你才当那见鬼的王，不然早就不干了。”  
“你还差得远呢，我看你是老了吧。”  
“小鬼头，你要试试吗？”南次郎露出一个猥琐的笑，越前滚进南次郎怀里：“才不要。”  
“龙马……”  
“恩？”  
“没什么。”南次郎抱紧了越前，以后也会一直一直在一起的。


	24. 第二十四章

从被三船用球棒轰出办公室，德川已经在三船的办公室外站了近三个小时，警官乙从墙后探头探脑，警官甲一掌拍在他的肩膀上：“担心就去安慰他.。”  
“才不要，暗恋知道吗，暗恋的妙处就在于在他不知道！他要是知道了多尴尬。”  
警官甲嘴角抽了抽：“你这样有什么意思，你再不表白，德川前辈就要被越前龙马抢走了。”  
“我肯定争不过他啦，不表白就不会被拒绝，所以暗恋才比谈恋爱更有趣。”  
警官甲：“……”  
“我同意。”入江两只手撑在两个小毛头肩膀上：“更重要的是，暗恋不需要花钱。啊，穷死了穷死了。为什么我都穷了三十年了还这么穷啊。”入江哭嚎着拍打两人的脑袋，两人忙不迭地逃窜，又被入江拉回来：“喂喂，德川到底是怎么了，居然被老头子给赶出来。老头子脾气是糟糕，倒没见过他发这么火。”

“德川前辈好像要查一件很久之前的案件，三船老师不答应。德川前辈坚持，老师就将他赶了出来。”  
说话间，办公室的门突然开了，三船怒气冲冲地吼道：“你给我滚！这件事绝无可能！”  
德川“噗通”一声在三船面前跪了下来，愣住的不止是三船一人。  
入江回过神来，急忙跑过去：“你在干什么，德川，快起来。”  
“让我查，老师，我从来没有求过你任何事，只有这个，我不会放弃的。”  
“不可能！”  
入江看看固执不起的德川，再看看气得冒烟的三船，跟着在德川身边跪了下来：“老师，让他查吧，不管什么事，我相信德川。”  
警官甲乙互相看了看，一齐鞠躬道：“三船老师，拜托你了。”  
三船叹了一口气，对站在墙角一言不发的鬼道：“你怎么看。”  
“我也相信德川。”  
“要查这个案子，就要做好随时牺牲的准备，这样你们也要查下去吗？”  
没有人起身，三船放弃了：“都进来吧。”

“我曾经是NE的一员，”三船道，不意外几人毫不吃惊：“但是我没杀过人，你们可以放心。那个时候我的等级太低，连纹上刺青的资格都没有。但我后来考进了司法系统，他们在这方面的人手有些欠缺，所以破例提升了我的等级。”  
“你在当杀手，又当警察？”  
“杀手也是有娱乐的。”三船不屑地哼了一声：“不过我始终没见到这个组织最高级组织者。就在我被刻上刺青不到一个月，这个组织的核心就完全消失了，Never Exist，只剩下如我一般游移在外围的人，不断打听消息，期待有人告诉我们应该怎么办。”三船撩起衣袖，露出他的青色雪花刺青：“渐渐有消息传来，我们的王，找到了他的小王子，他要去过普通的日子，我们也只有慢慢忘记这个组织，继续自己的生活。”  
“越前龙马不是越前南次郎的亲生儿子。”  
“你在说什么呢，德川。”  
德川环视众人，用一种平淡得令人毛骨悚然的语气道：“越前南次郎，就是东京地下世界的王。”

“根据之前抓获的黑帮成员的证词，三天后在横滨有一场黑帮首领们的聚会。”德川将横滨地图摊在桌子上：“可惜的是，他们等级太低，不知道这个聚会的地点，也不知道这个聚会的目的。”  
“你认为南次郎会参加这个聚会？”  
德川沉默片刻，淡淡道：“越前龙马的告别会就在横滨。不完全统计，参加这次聚会的黑帮成员过百，很有可能带着枪，或者其他武器。我们需要大量后援。”  
鬼不赞成：“这样做是跟全日本的黑帮正式对上，没有把握将他们一网打尽，会引起无数后患，我们只把目标对准南次郎。”鬼抬起头，对警官甲道：“找到越前龙马见面会的地点，跟踪他，如果有可能，在他们住的宾馆设下摄像头。”

越前站在阳台前，面朝新升的太阳张开双臂，南次郎从身后抱住他，用短短的胡茬蹭他的脸蛋。  
“我要是跳下去，你跳吗？”显然是想起了那天在船上的事情，南次郎哈哈大笑，眼看越前又要恼了，南次郎捏捏越前腰间的软肉：  
“不会，因为我不会让你有跳下去的机会。”  
“哼，你还差得远呢。”  
“我会一直陪着你，宝贝儿，一辈子都陪着你。”  
越前稍微后仰，完全放松地倒在南次郎的怀里：“还有最后一个任务，真不相信伴田会这么轻易地放过你。你有人选了吗？”  
“没有，所以最简单的方法就是把所有合格的人聚集在一起，让他们打一场。”  
越前咯咯地笑了起来：“你太坏了。”  
“是啊，我太坏了。”南次郎打横抱起越前：“现在起床实在太无聊了，再去睡一会儿吧，恩？”  
“只是睡觉吗？”  
“当然。”  
“你还差得远呢。”


	25. 第二十五章

一回到宾馆的房间，越前就感觉到不对劲，房间里的东西没有变化，但是被侵入过的感觉挥之不去。正要说话，南次郎猛地抱起越前，将他推到墙上疯狂地亲吻。  
“呜……”  
南次郎在耳边低声道：“有人在房间里安装了监视器，现在配合我，查清楚位置。”  
越前了然，双手搂住南次郎的肩膀，抬起头不住亲吻南次郎的下巴，沿着他的脖颈往下，南次郎将他抱着翻了个身，享受地眯起眼，不动声色地扫过窗帘、房梁……

“宝贝儿，你太热情了。”两人在房间的各个地方亲吻抚摸，身体交缠，犹如最疯狂的爱侣。但背后，南次郎的手摸过桌子的边缘，找到一个纽扣电池大小的凸起。  
“你不行了吗，老头子？”越前调皮地眨着眼，南次郎大笑：“昨晚是谁哭着说不要了的？”  
“哼，你还差得远呢，饿死了。”越前突然推开南次郎：“我要吃蛋糕。”  
“现在？不会吧！”南次郎惨叫，无奈地跟着越前出门。

“房间里两个摄像头，一个在窗帘后，另一个在花盆后，至少三个以上的监听器。”南次郎勾着越前的肩膀，状似亲密地道。  
“是谁？伴田吗？”  
“这种初生牛犊不怕虎的勇气，是谁不是很清楚吗？”南次郎使了个眼色，越前朝身后看去，德川正和入江从一个房间出来。

“真意外在这里遇到你，你在这里干什么呢？”  
“一个案子。”德川的回答很简洁，越前慢悠悠地舔去叉子上沾上的奶油。南次郎忍无可忍地敲他脑袋：“跟你说多少回了，这个习惯要不得。”  
“切，你很烦，我不就吃块蛋糕嘛。”  
越前朝南次郎挥舞叉子，德川突然握住他的手：“你是左撇子？我怎么从来没注意到？”  
越前：“……”  
越前尴尬地抽回自己的手，讪笑两声道：“作为警察，你的观察力还差得远呢。”  
“啊，你的手表好漂亮，在哪儿买的。”入江从另一边抓起越前的右手，上下翻看了一遍，什么都没有，除了白皙的手腕，就只有一道淡淡的手表印子。  
越前：“……”  
南次郎将两人的动作看在眼里，举起咖啡杯掩去嘴角轻蔑的笑。  
“你们会在这里待多久？”  
“需要一段时间。”  
“那正好，我和龙马也要待上一阵子，欢迎随时来玩，不然这小鬼头缠得我都烦死了。”南次郎宠爱地戳戳越前的额头，越前朝他发出不满的嘶嘶声。

“他的手上没印记。”入江跳到沙发上，学着那著名动漫人物的样子蹲着，用手指夹着从越前那里打包过来的小蛋糕吃。  
德川的视线未从屏幕离开：“没有刺青不代表他不是，根据三船老师的话，只有核心成员才有这个标志。”  
“德川，今晚我和入江来监控，你休息。”  
“我们不知道他们聚会的具体时间。你们先休息，明天早上我跟你们换班。”  
“德川，他们晚上很可能只是单纯的睡觉。”  
“我知道。”鬼的潜台词德川自然懂，他们可能只是单纯的睡觉，也可能做爱。  
“他对我来说，只是潜在的犯罪分子，我不会手软。”  
“不是说你会手软……”鬼制止了入江继续说下去，入江耸耸肩：“知道了知道了，我再守一会儿，今天吃太多甜食了。”

“他们回来了。”德川淡淡道。  
“不要啦~”娇嗔的声音让在场的人全都起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。越前被南次郎抛到床上，位于窗帘后的摄像头清晰地拍出越前酡红的脸蛋。  
“花盆后的摄像头基本拍摄不到屋里的场景。”德川尽量表现得专业，入江和鬼只好配合着他。  
“只有这两个位置能够装上摄像头，明天试着调整一下。”  
“不用，太危险。我们只要确定他们什么时候离开房间就够了。”

越前发出一声猫儿似的呻吟，整个人趴在南次郎健硕的身体上，伸出粉色的舌头舔舐他的胸口，闪着银光的唾液透过摄像头显得异常色情。  
德川握着鼠标的手在不易察觉地颤抖，入江想要说话，鬼按住他的肩膀对他轻轻摇头。  
“我，我找不到铅笔了。”德川低着头在整洁的桌子上一阵乱找，不小心碰掉了就在他手臂的铅笔。他慌慌张张地去捡，从屏幕里传出的呻吟让他僵住，他的脊椎弯着，形成一个极其诡异的弧度，像是旧时挂着重负的扁担，骨骼不堪重负似的发出“吱呀”的声音。  
喘息声低沉，呻吟声尖细，交织在一起，组成人类最古老而悠长的乐曲。这乐曲中，德川一直维持着他弯腰的姿势，灯光在他身前投向一道扭曲诡异的影子，犹如一条吐着信子的毒蛇。  
许久，越前发出一声愉悦颤抖的尖叫，之后一切归于安静。  
德川缓慢而僵硬地抬起身，屏幕里映出越前因为愉悦而盈满泪水的美丽双眸。心脏麻木地跳动着，疼痛从这麻木中缓缓散开，一丝丝的，散入四肢百骸。他不知道的是，越前的眼泪，是为他而留的……

“他能看到的，是吗？”越前无声地用口型道。南次郎心疼地搂住他：  
“宝宝，对不起。”  
“我是罪人，我对他犯下了罪。我利用他对我的感情，我的罪孽一辈子都没有办法赎清了。”  
“不要怕，我在你身边，这世间，便无人能审判你……”


	26. 第二十六章

“老天，他们还有完没完啊！”入江捧着头崩溃地大叫：“这混蛋体力也太好了吧，嫉妒死了。”  
鬼：“……”  
监控的两天，两个人除了出门吃饭，就是在床上滚来滚去。入江外表清秀似女人，爱好却是男人中的男人：他喜欢大波妹！越大波越好！因此，他做梦也没想到自己会对着两个男人的现场GV硬了又硬。  
“我不行了，我要去打个手枪。”  
“不要说出来！”鬼和德川同时大喊，入江一溜烟的跑了。

“他要干什么？”屏幕中越前赤裸着身体走到窗前，猛地拉开窗帘，房间瞬间一片光明，屏幕却在瞬间黑暗。  
“摄像头被遮住了。”鬼冷静地道：“你说我们被发现的几率有多少。”  
“不可能。”  
“这么肯定，还是你希望如此。”  
“这有关系吗？”  
“如果他是故意让你看到的，即使是对你，也太过残忍了。”  
德川握着鼠标的手猛地收紧：“别再说了，他不会这么做的。”  
“这是拒绝你最直接果断的方式。”  
“越前他很单纯，即使要拒绝，也不会用这种方式。”  
“他很单纯，同时残忍。”鬼坐到德川身边：“你难得喜欢上一个人，男人也好大明星也好，我和入江不支持也不反对。但是，这个人不行。你应该比我们谁都认识到他的危险性。他与一个杀手组织的首领纠缠不清。那人还是他名义上的养父。抛开这些不讲，你也看到他看越前南次郎的眼神了，他们相爱，你要把自己置于什么样的地位。”

“爱他的位置。”鬼的质问掷地有声，德川却面色平静：“你说的对，在他们之间我已经没有位置了。而且和越前南次郎相比，他是地下世界的王，我是一无所有随时命悬一线的小警官，国王和乞丐，没有人会选择乞丐。”  
“没到这种程度——”  
“我有什么呢，有的只是一颗喜欢他的心，这颗心，我不会输给任何人。”  
鬼沉默地看着他，许久才无奈地道：“你开心就好。他把窗帘拉回去了。”  
重新拉回的窗帘让摄像头恢复了功能，可惜角度不好，摄像头只能拍到床头的一小部分，房间里两人头碰头睡着了。德川感到一丝疲倦，起身对鬼道：“我要睡一会儿，有异常喊我。”

德川这一觉睡得很沉，甚至连一个梦都没有。当他重新醒来的时候，全身的疲倦都退去了，看到入江和鬼还守着，便去洗了个澡。回来的时候入江抱怨道：“又开始了，他们都不累吗？”  
“我睡了多久。”  
桌子上放了冷掉的咖啡和甜甜圈，德川拿了个甜甜圈。  
“整整八个小时。”  
德川的动作一顿：“时间马上就要过去了，东京那批人有没有得到具体的时间？”  
“没有具体的时间，但关于这次会面，据说是为了推选出新的王。”  
德川微愕，入江接着道：“你猜对了，德川，他们来到这里，确实另有目的。”  
德川没有回答，就着冷掉的咖啡吃掉一个甜甜圈后道：“我来监控，你们去休息——等等！”德川猛地起身：“暂停，退回刚才那个画面！”  
“怎么了？”  
“停在这里，看这儿。”德川指着一头绿色的头发，这是摄像头目前能拍到的部分。  
“他的耳钉。”  
“他的耳钉怎么了？”  
“这不是我送他的那副。”  
入江和鬼对视一眼，入江不解地道：“这有什么奇怪的吗？”  
“还记得我们跟他见面的那次，他戴着的那副耳钉吗，那是我送他的那副。”  
“我不明白你在说什么，德川，他们是在约会，当然不会戴你送的耳钉。”  
“你这两天有见到他换过吗？”  
入江：“……”  
呻吟声不断从屏幕里传出，德川淡淡道：“房间里的人已经不是他了。”

南次郎已经换好了衣服，正漫不经心地往枪里装子弹。形似南次郎的中年人业已就位，他身边的少年则钻进被窝里，等待命令。南次郎朝越前比了个手势，越前点点头，拉上窗帘。少年发出猫似的呜咽声，男人抱着少年刻意地撞上床头，让摄像头里出现两颗交缠的脑袋，却又无法辨别真身。  
越前踮起脚尖，端掉床对面的壁画。近百米高空的冷风倒灌而入，越前打了个寒颤，身后有人环住了他的腰。  
“准备好了吗，宝宝。”越前扯扯南次郎腰间的保险带，仰头看着南次郎道：“这一次我们真的要一起跳了。”  
“开心吧，小鬼头。来，抱紧我。”越前转身抱紧南次郎，南次郎将保险带在他身上又绕了一圈：“准备好了？”  
“恩。”两人同时戴上黄金面具，视线相对。南次郎微微一笑，纵身跃下，越前紧咬住牙，血涌到脑袋，大脑一片空白，头顶的天际愈来愈远，蔚蓝得仿佛要滴落下来。

保险绳到头，巨大的惯性带来的强烈失重感让越前几乎尖叫，南次郎躬身踹墙，反弹后跃入早已大开的窗户。屋里等候的数十人同时转身，看着这从天而降的死神。  
“哟，少年们，久等了。”他笑道，面具冰冷。


	27. 第二十七章

德川在越前房门前站了三分钟，右手几次举到半空又垂了下来，准备转身要走，门却突然开了。越前瞪着眼睛看了他好一会儿，才好奇地道：“你是来找我吗？”越前看起来刚起床，头发乱糟糟的，睡衣上面的几个扣子散开，露出一大片光滑的肌肤。  
“我……能和你聊聊吗？”  
“恩？当然，发生什么事了吗？”越前将门小心地从身后关上。两人一前一后安静地走到走廊尽头的小阳台。高空的风吹得越前的头发胡乱散开，露出他白皙精致的耳垂。看着越前风中凌乱的样子，德川好笑地将他的头发顺到耳后，手指停留在那颗圆圆的耳钉上。  
“很适合你。”  
越前眨眨眼，脸上泛起一丝淡淡的粉：“谢谢，我也很喜欢。”  
“越前，不当演员的话，你想干什么。不，假设人生重置，你有重新选择的机会，你想干什么？”  
“怎么突然问这个？”  
“随便聊聊。”  
越前皱起眉：“从什么时候开始重置？”  
“假设你的父母没有死——我知道越前南次郎是你的养父。”  
沉默许久，越前低声道：“我不知道，但是，即使有这样的机会，我也不要。我不会比现在更开心。那么你呢？”  
“也许有一天我会后悔，但现在，我不会。”  
越前轻笑：“你还差得远呢。”

 

和德川一起用完早餐，越前独自回房间去。他注意到德川的兴致不高，交谈的过程中情绪一直紧绷着。遇上很难的案子了吗，他这样想着，左手无意识地撩了下头发，愣住，随即发疯似地奔回房间，大声道：“臭老头，我们快走！”  
南次郎刚洗完澡，正视图点支烟，闻言挑了下眉：“急什么，有狗在追你？”  
“德川发现了！”  
“发现什么。”  
“我的耳坠，我的是德川送的，但是莲的耳钉是我自己的！”南次郎猛地抬起头，越前焦急地过来拉他：“你快走，先去美国，快点儿。”  
“别急，龙马。”南次郎想要将越前拉到怀里，越前不高兴地推开他：“都什么时候了。”  
“什么时候我都不会一个人先走，德川和也到现在还没行动，很可能是还没得到逮捕令，或者他连证据都没有。你别慌，把东西收拾一下，衣服都不要了，带上现金和银行卡，我们马上就走。”南次郎用敲了越前脑门一下：“小鬼头，遇事这么慌张怎么行。你还差得远呢。”

第一次，南次郎的冷静不能使越前安心，他的心似乎一直悬在那条安全带上，还在高空中坠落。意外发生在两人离开横滨的路上，原本打算一做完事，两人就去美国待上一段时间，然后四处玩，等东京风波过后再回来。等在机场的不仅是越前南次郎的私人飞机，还有一队背抗砍刀的壮汉。领头的正是南次郎挑选出的NE的下一代首领香取名一。  
“南次郎先生，听说您要去美国，兄弟们都来给你送送行。”  
“多谢你费心了，名一小子。”南次郎痞痞的样儿，右手搭在越前的屁股上，将他拿枪的手按住：“那是你哥哥，小子，快叫哥哥。”  
“才不要呢，他这么老。”越前撇撇嘴，香取哈哈大笑，他这样子倒有几分像南次郎。  
“龙马，是吧，别担心，以后哥哥一样疼你。”香取走到两人三步远的地方：“先生，有件事要请教你，组织的花销一直很大，但没想到居然到了亏空的地步。”  
“接任务的钱全部归个人是一向的规矩。”  
越前抬起头：“诶？那你的钱哪里来的？”  
南次郎无奈：“还记得那个企业家吗，他要把自己的财产全部留给他的私生子，他亲生的儿子雇我在他立下遗嘱前杀掉他，报酬便是他能得到的所有家产。不过这些年已经被我败得差不多了，小鬼头，以后要靠你了。”  
越前拍拍口袋：“没问题，我养你，我赚得不少。”  
香取：“……”

“别开玩笑了！”香取一声大喝，南次郎用小指掏掏耳朵：“小鬼头，你知道我为什么选他吗？”  
“他最笨？”  
“不愧是我教出来的，就是聪明。”南次郎打了个响指，身后平空多了一排人：“新皇上任三把火，可惜第一把火你烧错对象了。”

“我同意，而且烧得太急了。”伴田从人后走出来，南次郎微微皱起眉头，越前敏感地察觉到南次郎的紧绷，低声道：“臭老头？”  
“没事。伴田，会上没见到你，我还以为你这把老骨头已经断掉了。”  
“我这把老骨头是不行了，所以才急着见我们的新王，也好安心地离开啊。但是，南次郎，这就是你看上的人？”  
“死老头你是谁！”  
伴田失望地叹了口气：“你的性子我早就了解，你不要的东西，别人也不能要，你离开NE，也不会让别人拥有它。我就不应该对你抱有希望。南次郎，让龙马留下。”  
“不可能！”  
“南次郎，这可由不得你。”伴田让开一个身位，身后龙崎一脸失望地看着他。


	28. 第二十八章

“我们先在这里待一会儿。”越前将南次郎扶进一间破旧的仓库。香取名一和伴田都想杀南次郎，但一方想要龙马一方想要南次郎的财富，谁都不敢对南次郎下死手，反倒给南次郎一个活命的机会。趁着双方火拼，南次郎带着龙马逃走。  
“小鬼，帮我包上。”南次郎脱衣服给越前，他的右腿被砍了一刀，几乎被砍断骨头，鲜血直流。  
越前一直在抖，怎么也撕不开衣服，南次郎把手按在他的肩膀上：“宝宝，别怕，我在这儿。”  
“你刚才差点就死了……”  
“那帮兔崽子还不能把我怎么样，加上那帮老不死的也不行。”  
“伴田说的，都是真的吗？”  
“伴田他们想要你，你的存在对于任何一个想要领导NE的都是欲杀之而后快的存在，所以我必须选一个能力弱的。”南次郎苦笑：“做梦也没想到那货蠢成这副样子。幸亏在市区内，他们不敢动枪，不然小鬼头，我们真要交待在这儿了。”  
越前低着头，用刀子衣服割成大小合适的长条。伤口很深，皮肉朝两边翻开，露出深深的白骨。  
“臭老头，我害怕。”越前低着头，眼泪一颗颗，一直掉到南次郎的骨肉里：“没有你的话，我也会死的。”  
“才不会，你会遇到比我更好的人，他比我更疼你，不会让你遇到危险。”  
“再没有比你更好的人，遇到你，是我这一辈子最大的幸福。”越前双手捧住南次郎的脸：“所以，我命令你，一辈子陪着我，不许离开我，否则我会死掉，我真的会死掉的。”  
南次郎吻住了越前，越前紧紧抱住他，紧得恨不得将自己揉进南次郎的怀里。

“宝贝，有人过来了。”南次郎稍微推开越前，屋外传来有条不紊地脚步声，越前警觉地按住腰间的枪。仓库的门被推开，破旧的老木门发出“吱呀”的响声，越前一个侧身欲挡在南次郎面前，却被南次郎拉回来。  
“躲我怀里，宝宝。”南次郎撑起身，指间夹住了一颗碎石子，他的子弹用完了。

当来人的真面目暴露在阳光中，越前诧异地叫出了声：“德川！”  
德川看了他一眼，抬手，枪口对准两人，淡淡道：“越前南次郎，现在以三起一级谋杀案逮捕你，不要试图反抗。”  
“德川，你在胡说什么呢。”  
“越前，我在执行公务，不要妨碍我。”  
“哟，大警官先生，你有什么证据吗？”  
“会有律师跟你说明，南次郎先生，越前是我的朋友，我不想弄到难堪的地步。”  
“德川！”越前怒极：“你要是我的朋友就给我让开！臭老头他没杀人！”  
德川面无表情：“他杀没杀人由法律裁定，不是我，也不是你。”  
“你不知道现在是什么时候！”  
“如果你是指香取名一，他们的行动早已经被横滨警方掌握，只不过在等将他们一网打尽的机会罢了，你确实选择了最糟糕的继承人。”  
“伴田呢？”  
“伴田？”德川微愣，南次郎叹了口气：“那老家伙果然是老狐狸，你有多少人守在外面——不会是你一个人？”  
德川避开越前的视线：“人多眼杂，你入狱会影响到越前的声誉。”  
南次郎好笑地捏捏越前的脸蛋：“你这不就遇上比我更好的人了？”

越前拉下南次郎的手握住，转身直视德川道：“德川，放了我们。”  
“你知道这是不可能的，越前，越前南次郎是嫌疑犯，我的职责就是将所有犯罪分子送上法庭，让他们受到应有的惩罚。”  
“可他杀的都是该死的人！”  
“越前！”德川厉声喝道：“谁该死谁不该死不是一个人能够决定的，他杀了人就要受到惩罚。”

“是因为我吗？你是要报复我吗，因为我——我求你了可以吗？”  
“越前！”  
越前“噗通”一声就要跪，德川急忙上前，南次郎伸手，手掌稳稳垫在越前的膝盖和地面之间。  
“臭老头？”  
“你不跪，龙马。”南次郎宠爱地看着龙马：“你这个小混蛋，连我都不肯跪，怎么可以跪别人。德川和也，是吧。”南次郎手按着越前的肩膀，强撑着站了起来：“你想要抓我，就来吧。栽倒在你手里，倒还算是不错的选择。”  
“那么，就跟我走吧。”  
德川掏出手铐，南次郎没有反抗，伸出手让他铐上去，而这过程中越前始终低着头，手按在腰间鼓起的地方。

“越前，你可以跟我一起走。”  
“不用了。”  
“那么，开庭的时候我会联系你。”  
“谢谢……”德川有些不忍，但他无话可说，是他卑鄙地等在火拼现场外，等待南次郎最虚弱的一刻，犹如在战场盘旋等待死尸的秃鹫。最后看了越前一眼，就要带着南次郎离开，德川猛地意识到一个事实：越前手上有枪！

“龙马，别想着来救我，逃，逃得越远越好，知道了吗？”南次郎突然道，德川回过神来，才发现自己已经惊出一身的冷汗。他困惑地看了眼满脸严肃的南次郎：“越前龙马并没有犯罪，我们不会轻易审查他。”  
“你不懂。龙马，不许来救我，逃得远远的，答应我！”  
越前全身颤抖，两手在身侧握成拳头，胸口剧烈起伏着，许久，他咬着牙：“我知道了，我不救你，我等你。”他抬起头，用血红的双眼注视德川：“再见，德川。”


	29. 第二十九章

“他带着枪。”德川迷蒙着眼，看着对面不断吞云吐雾的南次郎。南次郎只觉烦躁不已，这是最新的审讯形式吗，他已经听着小混蛋叨叨了近三个小时了。妈的，能不能换个人来审啊。  
“他为什么不开枪，如果他当时开枪，我就带不走你。”  
“他喜欢你。”南次郎一抖手指，将烟头弹过德川的脑袋，德川瞪了他一眼，南次郎无辜地耸耸肩：“抱歉，人老了，准头不好，原来是想弹到你眼睛上的。”  
德川：“……”  
“说真的，我家小子喜欢你。你这样的人，总是原则原则，硬邦邦得像块石头，一点都不知道变通，自以为是惹人讨厌。还不讲情面，如果你有弟弟，一定是会把自己弟弟脱掉裤子揍的人，只因为他没写作业。”  
德川不怒反笑，光是想象自己有个越前那样的弟弟，就觉得自己手痒了。  
“但是，知道有你这样的人守着，晚上才能睡得安心。这是他的原话。”  
德川抬起头，南次郎的表情带上了几分无奈：“别问我，我也不知道那小子怎么就这么喜欢你，我花了近十年才做到的事情，你十天就做到了。你是他心里的英雄，再怎么样，他都不会对你开枪的。”  
“哪怕我逮捕了他最爱的人？”  
“他会恨你，但心底里只会更加尊重喜爱你，恨和爱不是对立面，青少年。”南次郎又点了支烟：“来一口？”  
“不了。”  
“真无趣。”  
“你看起来很放松。”南次郎不置可否，德川顿了顿，道：“你说的让越前逃，是什么意思？”  
烟到了嘴边却顿住了，南次郎面色阴郁，德川想要再问，他灭掉烟，随后闭上眼睛，拒绝再说话。

连续工作了三天三夜后，德川累得一沾枕头就睡。然而睡梦中，一双琥珀色的猫眼始终盯着他，如影随形。德川烦躁得起身，缺乏睡眠让他头疼欲裂。他盯着虚空，眼睛逐渐适应了昏暗的光线，才注意到床前那个隐隐绰绰的身影。  
“谁！”  
“是我，别开灯。”  
“越前？你什么时候来的？”  
“在你回来之前，本想跟你打个招呼，但你一进来就睡着了。”  
“抱歉……”  
“没什么好抱歉的。”  
短暂的沉默，德川低声道：“现在说这些话已经迟了，但我真得很抱歉。”  
“你不后悔是吗？不后悔的话，就做你想做的事情吧。”  
“越前……”  
“他是罪有应得，你这样做很好，德川，不要顾虑我，更不要改变。”

“我不知道这算不算好消息。”德川迟疑地道：“我们找不到他杀人的证据，他在这方面天衣无缝。我们只能起诉他持枪罪，三年以下的有期徒刑，请一位优秀的律师，刑期可能降到一年。”  
“一年啊，”越前仰起头，他的身体瘦削脖颈修长，月光中犹如一只骄傲优雅的天鹅。  
“已经来不及了。”  
“怎么会来不及？最多三年他就会出来。”  
“你不懂。”越前叹了口气，突然脱掉他的外套。  
德川惊讶地坐起身，颤声道：“越前？”  
越前没有回答，只是低着头认真的一颗颗解掉衬衫上的小纽扣。他背对着月亮而站，德川看不清他的身影，只能从他的轮廓和衣料摩擦的轻微声音中判断他的动作。丝质的衬衫从他的身体无声滑落，露出他圆润的散发着珍珠光芒的肩膀。  
隐秘而暧昧。

越前的呼吸变得细微而悠长，平坦的小腹随着他的呼吸轻轻起伏。德川抬起手，手指轻触越前的胯部，指尖下的皮肤光滑而冰冷。越前缓慢转身，手指便滑到了他的背部。德川倒吸了一口气：“越前……”  
“很可怕，是吧。”越前低声道。他的背部，有一整块的雪花刺青，从脖颈凸起的骨头起，顺着他的脊椎形成一条复杂精致的对称轴，一直延伸到他的尾椎，隐没于形状美好的臀沟之中。德川的手指情不自禁地覆在那水滴状的顶点，顺着细密的纹路往上，一直到微微凸起的肩胛骨。骨头剧烈颤抖着，犹如展翅欲飞的蝴蝶，可他飞不了了，背后的刺青犹如一张巨大的蛛网，见他牢牢困住。  
“你们走后三个小时，他们就找到了我。三个小时，这是我能够离开他生存在这个世界的极限。”

 

“他昨晚来过。”德川看着南次郎，后者正试图将烟头扔进啤酒罐里。德川皱起眉，再这么下去，南次郎都可以要把扳手直接越狱了。  
“他怎么样。”  
“很不好，你的人找到了他。”  
南次郎沉默，半晌后才道：“果然如此。”  
“他们告诉他，只有他在，才能保证你在监狱里的安全。”  
“那小鬼就这样相信了？”  
“你在他心目中，和他的生命一样重要。”  
“他不听话。”南次郎无奈：“德川，你要是真的喜欢他，想办法阻止他。”  
“我不想管了。”德川拒绝道：“逮捕你，我以为自己是出于正义，实际上我只是嫉妒，我嫉妒被他深爱着的你。越前他看错人了，我不是他的英雄，我只是个渴望着他的爱而不得的可怜人罢了。”


	30. 第三十章 END

“恩，我们就这么办，挥舞银剑冲进魔窟，大喊‘把王子交出来！’说真的德川，我们已经把他们上任的国王关掉囚牢里，再去打他们王子的主意，我们子孙八代都会被追杀的。”  
办公室里响起一阵窃笑，德川冷冷道：“你要死了，就没子孙八代了。”  
入江：“……好像很有道理。话说回来，那老家伙今天怎么没折腾人？”  
“烦了吧。”  
警官甲不满地道：“凭什么他说什么我们就得听什么。”  
“因为那是本世纪最神出鬼没的杀手，就算他在监狱里，也要担心你的人头什么时候被‘咻’的一声。”入江做了个割头的手势。  
“不需要你再为他增加光环了，入江。”鬼制止了入江的危言耸听，对德川道：“解决这件事的关键不在我们身上，他们能够控制越前龙马的关键就是越前南次郎，他们两个，除非其中一个人死了，否则永远都停不下来。”  
德川猛地站了起来。  
“怎么了德川？”  
“我们能想到的事情，他会想不到吗？”

 

三年后，德川将一束淡蓝色的矢车菊放到白色的墓碑前，墓碑已经很久没被打扫过了，积了厚厚的一层灰，墓碑的边缘长了绿色的苔藓。墓碑右上方的中年人目光柔和而悲伤。  
“越前南次郎，死于X年月日。”一个低沉的声音从身后响起，德川没有回头。紧接着——  
“这是哪个混蛋在冒充我，我长得有这么丑吗！”  
“闭嘴！你是想让别人认出来你吗！”  
“哦，我不是南次郎，我是南太郎。”怪腔怪调让德川忍不住笑出声，他转过头，低声道：“越前。”

墓园总是安静的，忽略那一排排墓碑，算得上景色怡人了。墓园的边上有一小块的红叶橡树林，越前和德川并肩漫步其中，枯萎的树叶在脚下发出“沙沙”的声音，静谧安宁。  
“恭喜你，德川，当上警视监了。”越前侧过身，看着德川的眼神里带着满满的笑意。  
“你都知道了。”  
“当然。把手伸出来。”  
“恩？”  
越前拉过德川的手，手腕一凉，一块手表便被戴到了德川的手上。  
“手表？”  
“是你的升迁礼物。”越前仔细地调整表带的长度，最后扣上表带。  
“很好看。”越前赞扬道。德川晃了晃手腕，长方形的表盘线条流畅霸气，顶端用花体刻了两个小小的字母：T.K  
“这太贵重了。”  
“再贵重的礼物也比不上你为我做的。德川，谢谢你。”  
“我只是在救我自己罢了……”

三年前的重症监护室，德川靠着窗户，面对着病床上昏迷中的南次郎，他还记得冲进审讯室时见到的惊心动魄的画面，南次郎坐在血泊之中，喷溅而出的鲜血溅到墙上，形成一副诡异恐惧的抽象画。不愧是职业级的杀手，精准地挑断了桡动脉，只是一个小小的伤口，就造成了近一升的失血。即使及时抢救，依旧陷入了昏迷。

德川没想到南次郎会真的结束自己生命。站在垂垂欲死的南次郎面前，德川第一次感觉到自己如此懦弱无力。他比不上南次郎的财势滔天，比不上他的才华横溢。唯一能与之抗衡的，便是一颗不输于他的真心。可是，连这颗真心都输了呢。他不相信南次郎这样的人会对越前用真心，他甚至不相信南次郎这样的人有真感情，但是南次郎用他的生命嘲笑了他的浅薄无知。而自己，以正义的名义伤害自己最爱的人，还沾沾自喜着。

德川转身将窗户打开，深夜的天空布满点点星辰，远处高山上的灯塔闪烁着微弱的光芒。他是深海中的灯塔，他要等待的是另一座也许永远无法见面的灯塔，却被行船明亮而温暖的灯光而迷住心神，而行船的一生会经过无数座灯塔，但最终停驻的，只有他的港湾。  
德川叹了一口气，拨通了越前的手机。  
行船与灯塔靠得太近便会相撞，在桅杆断折一同沉入幽冷深海之前，他还能够将属于越前的港湾还给他。

 

“我们打算去澳大利亚住上一阵子，听说那边路上有很多袋鼠。”越前的话打断了德川的思绪。  
“还回来吗？”  
“当然，我会给你带礼物的。”  
“谢谢。”话题到此似乎完结了，越前笑笑，准备告别，德川拉住了他，问出了深藏心中许久的问题：“越前，我放走南次郎，违背了你我坚持的原则，我还是你心中的那个我吗？”  
“那是你做出的选择，我曾经说过无论怎么样，我都不会由别人来决定我的生命。我说错了，我和入江一样，愿意把我的生命交付于你。德川，做你认为正确的事情。而我……”越前笑了笑：“没什么，我会给你带考拉玩偶的。再见。”

越前朝南次郎跑去，后者朝他张开了双臂。  
“跟傻大个告别了吗？”  
“你别这么说他，他现在是警视监，而且很有可能会成为史上最年轻的警视总监！”  
“哼，他还差得远呢。”南次郎不屑，赢得越前大白眼一个。  
走出墓园的时候，越前回头，德川还站在橡树林的边缘，一身警服傲气凛然。  
而我，要送你一片星光……


End file.
